Chaînes d'un passé
by Atlantos
Summary: Le haut du sablier est bientôt vide, le Passé la rattrape. Il suffit parfois d'un événement pour faire tout ressurgir. Un violon de Stradivari, touché par magie des Hikari… Qui pourrait empêcher la marche du Destin ? Suite de Sentiments Paradoxaux. HIATUS
1. Nouvelle donne

**Titre :** _Chaînes d'un passé._ Qui est la suite (et sûrement fin), de _Sentiments Paradoxaux_. (qui est la suite de _Chassé-Croisé_ !)

**Auteur :** Atlantos. / **Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Le haut du sablier est bientôt vide, le Passé la rattrape. Il suffit parfois d'un événement pour faire tout ressurgir. Un violon de Stradivari, touché par magie des Hikari… Qui pourrait empêcher la marche du Destin ?

**Disclamer :** Light, les Hakura (Etzumy, Kohané, Erei et Ayato), les Reiss (Alexander, Umi), Maki Isegawa et quelques autres personnages (Comme les García) m'appartiennent. Les personnages de D.N. Angel sont à Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Parinings : **SatoshixOC (Comme certains s'en doutent ! XD), et peut-être d'autres... A voir durant la suite !

Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai (vraiment) beaucoup de projets de fic', dont certaines qui me demandent de la documentation, et je vais un peu dans tous les sens ! (Organisation, Atl' ! Or-ga-ni-sa-tion !) Et si l'on ajoute l'agenda **bien** rempli, les exams blancs et les épreuves anticipées du Bac... *s'écroule* _I feel so tired today..._

Mais j'espère que cette fic vous plaira !

**_Bonne Lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **Nouvelle donne.**

Une silhouette ailée fendit l'air frais de la nuit à une vitesse vertigineuse, puis ralentit, les ailes à l'horizontale, et se laissa planer, attendant de reprendre une vitesse de croisière à peu près normale. Elle réajusta le tableau enveloppé sous son bras et avisa les environs. Elle avait dû se diriger vers le centre ville de Tokyo, bondé de monde malgré l'heure tardive, comme d'habitude. Un gémissement lui parvint par dessus son dos. Ses ailes noires. En quelques battements, elle parvint à se poser sur le toit d'une des nombreuses tours qui perçaient le ciel. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses ailes se transformèrent en une créature noire qui s'affala littéralement sur son épaule, poussant un autre gémissement.

- Je suis désolée Wizu, fit son maître en passant une main sur son pelage sombre, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait appel à ce pouvoir…

- Kyouuu… soupira-t-il en changeant de position sur l'épaule.

_« Light, tu penses qu'on les a semés cette fois ? »_

- J'en sais rien, Etzumy… Mais au plus loin que je vois, il n'y a pas d'hélicos…

Light fronça les sourcils et observa les alentours, attentive au moindre mouvement dans le ciel dégagé. Elle attendit quelques minutes, le temps que son démon récupère de la pointe de vitesse qu'elle avait du faire pour échapper à des policiers volant dans leurs boîtes de conserve. 400 km/h, ce n'était vraiment agréable pour Wizu. La dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé la magie de l'air comme ça, c'était pour piquer un sprint jusqu'à la maison Niwa avec un Dark-gruyère dans les bras… Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? Noël, Jour de l'An et la rentrée des classes étaient passés _**(1)**_… 5 mois, environ… Et son hôte qui avait rajoutée une quinzième bougie à son gâteau d'anniversaire !

Laissant de côté sa contemplation du ciel, la voleuse baissa les yeux vers la masse de citadins qui grouillait au pied des bâtiments. Mais son regard s'arrêta à mi-chemin, à la fenêtre d'une tour voisine.

- Etzumy… Je crois avoir compris ce que Maki avait voulu dire par "Une opération de grande envergure"…

_« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? »_

A l'une des fenêtres de la tour était posté un homme, qui la fixait à l'aide de jumelles et qui parlait en même temps dans un téléphone. Même avec sa vision humaine doublée de cet appareil, à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas voir que Light l'avait repéré…

- Des flics postés un peu partout, je crois. En civils pour certains… Le Commissaire a dû vouloir me pousser vers là pour pouvoir me suivre et repérer ma tanière…

_« Tu parles comme si on était en cavale… »_

- Mais on est en cavale ! répliqua la voleuse avec un sourire amusé.

Pendant quelques secondes, Light regretta de ne pas avoir une vue plus aiguisée pour pouvoir suivre la conversation sur les lèvres… Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'en l'espace de 250 ans, elle s'était pas mal améliorée ! Regardant rapidement les autres fenêtres et, ne décelant pas d'autres policiers de ce côté, s'approcha du rebord du toit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas pour aviser la distance et le temps de chute et ajusta correctement le tableau enveloppé dans un tissu noir sous son bras, histoire de ne pas le perdre en route. Puis, elle tapota sur Wizu et lui montra la descente d'un petit coup de tête. Celui-ci acquiesça vivement, se transforma en ailes noires et vint s'accrocher dans le dos de son maître.

_« Light… Non… Pitié pas ça… »_ geignit son hôte.

- Et si Etzu ! Profite à fond de la descente ! sourit la voleuse en avançant son pied dans le vide.

Son autre pied lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour quitter le toit. Light tomba à pic, droite comme si elle était debout sur le sol, poussant un cri d'allégresse. Et son hôte devait se retenir de ne pas hurler à l'aide, même si personne ne l'entendrait.

Le sol se rapprocha rapidement. Light ouvrit ses ailes et stoppa net, à deux mètres du bitume, pour poser doucement les pieds au sol. Elle avisa l'arrière du dépôt où elle se trouvait, pendant que Wizu reprit sa forme animale et se percha sur l'épaule de son maître. Ainsi, il y avait des policiers en civil disséminés dans Tokyo ? La surface à couvrir était plutôt grande... Grande grande échelle, donc… La voleuse sortit une casquette de la poche de son long et fin manteau noir, et la vissa sur sa tête. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer par les airs sans se faire repérer, elle allait continuer à pied !

_« On en a jusqu'à demain soir ! »_ protesta Etzumy, mais qui ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

_ - J'ai jamais dit que je ferai tout le chemin à pied !_ riposta la brune avec un sourire tandis qu'elle quittait le dépôt. _Je vais les semer dans la foule._

_« Et si on nous hurle après ? »_

_- J'ai deux jambes, je peux courir ! _

Elle ajusta une nouvelle fois le tableau enveloppé sous son bras, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'avenue illuminée fourmillante de piétons qu'elle avait vue du haut de son perchoir. Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la rue, elle prit la direction de la maison des Hakura, la tête basse, l'allure rapide, restant toujours près des murs et se fondant en même temps dans la masse des pressés. Sous la visière de son couvre-chef, elle était attentive aux personnes qui l'entourait, ou qui venait dans sa direction. Au bout d'un moment, elle remarqua un homme qui semblait la suivre. Pour en être sûre, elle allongea l'allure et prit une rue parallèle un peu moins fréquentée, assurant sa prise sur l'œuvre d'art. Il la suivait toujours, et le mouvement vers son oreille confirma ses dires.

_- On va voir si tu vas pouvoir me suivre !_

Light s'élança, alors que le policier lui hurla de s'arrêter. Plus rapide qu'un humain normal, elle zigzagua entre les personnes devant elle, qui sentaient juste un courant d'air passer à côté d'eux.

Elle finit par ralentir l'allure au bout que d'une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle commençait à s'essouffler… Remettant correctement sa casquette de sa main libre, elle regarda les environs. Avait-elle été assez loin ? Il y avait moins de monde, et personne ne semblait l'épier. Wizu, toujours perché sur l'épaule de son maître, gémit un peu. Il voulait rentrer, et la voleuse était du même avis. Mais quand il s'agissait de garder le secret sur son repère, elle était capable de continuer à les mener en bateau pendant toute la nuit.

Light emprunta peu à peu des rues de moins en moins peuplées, surveillant attentivement les alentours et ses arrières. Non, elle semblait les avoir semés… Encore une fois, elle se mit à courir, s'enfonçant dans les terres, alors qu'elle avait souvent l'habitude de s'enfuir par le port et de survoler la baie de Tokyo. Elle soupira. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de rentrer, pour se coucher. Son corps commençait à donner des signes de fatigue.

- Kyouuu…

- Oui Wizu, je crois qu'on peut y aller…

Son serviteur se transforma en ailes et vint s'accrocher dans le dos de la voleuse. Non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, elle réajusta sa prise sur le tableau, ouvrit ses ailes et s'élança dans le ciel nocturne, où l'on ne voyait pas les étoiles à cause des lumières humaines…

xxx

_Etzumy se trouvait devant un immense sablier, dont les grains s'échappaient doucement du premier compartiment. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Rien d'autre, le néant absolu. Pourtant, elle se sentait oppressée, observée. Commençant à frissonner, elle croisa les avants-bras sur sa poitrine, se frictionna un peu les bras._

_Soudain, Light apparut devant elle, l'air sérieuse et concentrée, prête à se battre. Elle sonda le noir autour d'elle d'un regard attentif, avant d'aviser le sablier avec une pointe d'appréhension._

_- Light ? Où sommes-nous ?_

_La voleuse tourna la tête, se l'arrachant presque. Elle murmura le nom de son hôte d'une voix tremblante._

_- Ne reste pas là ! lui ordonna-t-elle, décelant un mouvement en provenance du haut du sablier._

_Une masse sombre s'enroula autour du sablier, descendit rapidement vers le sol. Etzumy s'approcha de la voleuse, juste au moment où cette masse noire difforme ondula à toute vitesse vers Light. Cette dernière poussa violemment son hôte en arrière, alors qu'elle se faisait prendre par ce dense nuage. Elle luttait pour se débarrasser de cette chose, en vain. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement recouverte, la masse se replia vers le sablier, entraînant la captive. Etzumy voyait tout, mais ne pouvait rien faire._

_La voleuse se retrouva dans la partie basse du sablier, inconsciente, tandis que le nuage noir s'évaporait. Etzumy se précipita vers le sablier et regarda à l'intérieur. Light portait deux grandes ailes noires dans son dos, soigneusement repliée. La jeune Hakura frappa la vitre de ses poings, elle avait l'impression que le sable s'écoulait plus rapidement. Comme alertée par les coups, Light ouvrit les yeux, se redressa vivement et avisa d'un rapide coup d'œil où elle se trouvait. Cette fois, ce n'était pas une impression, le sable s'écoulait bien plus vite, manquant d'ensevelir immédiatement la prisonnière. Elle rejoignit la paroi de verre, posant ses deux mains là où étaient celles d'Etzumy. Elle frappa la paroi plusieurs fois, espérant peut-être la faire céder. Peine perdue. L'adolescente, de l'extérieur, assistait au spectacle avec impuissance. Light commençait à suffoquer. Elle aussi. Ses poings se crispèrent, frappant rageusement la paroi, si fine, et pourtant, d'une solidité meurtrière. Ses poumons ne se remplissaient plus. Elle leva son regard émeraude vers celui marron de Light. La peur, la frustration, c'est ce qu'elle y vit. La voleuse leva brusquement les yeux, hurla quelque chose. Etzumy se retourna, et eut juste le temps de voir cette masse sombre foncer sur elle._

Etzumy se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement, faisant valser Wizu un peu plus loin sur le lit par la même occasion. Elle se passa une main sur son visage. Ses cheveux blancs-argentés étaient collés à sa nuque et à son visage en sueur. Mais c'était quoi, ce rêve ? Elle sentait encore la pression sur ses poumons, si ce n'était qu'elle pouvait respirer librement.

Le démon noir s'approcha de la jeune Hakura, et se re-blottit contre elle, bien décidé à dormir encore un peu. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et ouvrit sans en avoir l'autorisation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Etzumy ? Tu vas être en re…

Kohané Hakura, la grand-mère de la petite voleuse, stoppa sa phrase, la regarda avec inquiétude et s'approcha du lit. Elle s'y assit et posa sa main sur le front en sueur de sa petite-fille, la détaillant de ses yeux verts.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu es toute pâle…

Etzumy ravala difficilement sa salive et sourit, essayant de la rassurer de sa voix un peu tremblante :

- C'est juste… un cauchemar. Rien de grave. Je vais aller prendre une douche, et ça ira mieux…

- Comment va Light ?

- Elle… Elle dort encore…

La jeune Hakura se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle l'eut passée, Kohané observait le chevalet qui trônait dans un coin de la chambre, et des lettres venant d'Azumano sur le bureau avec une mine légèrement inquiète. Un cauchemar ?… Elle aussi ?…

xxx

Etzumy marchait la tête basse, en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit lui restait dans la tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. La pression avait disparu, mais pas les images. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle entendit à peine Light l'avertir d'un "petit" détail :

_ « Bus droit devant ! »_

La jeune Hakura leva brusquement la tête et avisa le bus scolaire à une trentaine de mètre devant elle. Le dernier des élèves venait d'entrer et il fermait ses portes. Plus qu'une seule solution…

** - ATTENDEZ !**

… et piquer un sprint ! Maki, une amie d'enfance et camarade de classe, l'avait aperçue depuis l'intérieur du véhicule et demanda de rouvrir les portes. Etzumy monta, présenta sa carte au chauffeur d'un mouvement habile et s'assit à coté de sa sauveuse, encore haletante :

- Merci… infiniment… Maki-chan…

- Sans moi, tu étais bonne pour faire le trajet jusqu'au collège en courant ! Et comme remerciement, tu vas m'écouter parler pendant touuuuuuuuuuuuuuut le trajet du vol de…

- Non Maki-chan ! Pas Light ! stoppa-t-elle immédiatement, manquant de s'étouffer parce qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé son souffle.

Sa camarade, rousse aux yeux bleus, fit une moue triste, évidemment feinte. Mais la jeune Hakura, qui la connaissait depuis longtemps, fit "non" de la tête. La rousse haussa les épaules et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans son sac en attendant que la nouvelle arrivante reprenne son souffle. Intriguée, Etzumy lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait :

- Mon manuel d'allemand !

- Ah oui… Tu es interrogée aujourd'hui ?

- Nan, C'est le tour des H…

- Quoi ?

- Tu le savais pas ?

Etzumy se cala dans son siège, grognant un « C'est pas vrai, j'ai pas révisé… ! »

- Allez allez ! la secoua la rousse. Tu dois bien te souvenir de quelque chose ! Voyons… "chanter" !

- Eum… "sing, sang, sung" ?

- Nan ! C'est en anglais ça !

_« "singen, sang, gesungen" Inculte ! »_

- Euh... "singen, sang, gesungen" ?

- Ben voilà quand tu veux !

_ - Light, tu parles allemand ?_

_ « Légèrement… T'as jamais capté que je parlais allemand quand j'utilisais la magie ? »_

_ - Euh… Non._

_ « Je vois. » _soupira Light, qui hésitait entre être inquiète et être vexée.

- Alors… "voler" ! dit Maki.

- Avec des ailes ou…, fit Etzumy, redoutant la réponse.

- Voler avec des ailes !

_ « L'un de mes préférés ! » _fit Light, ravie de pouvoir interférer un peu quand la journée s'annonçait banale. _« Alors, "fliegen, flag, geflogen" et le parfait et le plus-que-parfait avec "sein" ! »_

Etzumy répéta. Tout le trajet se passa ainsi : Maki proposait des verbes, Light donnait les formes et Etzumy les répétait et les mémorisait.

_ - Tu as appris le bouquin ? _demanda l'hôte, surprise.

_« Non, pourquoi ? L'incantation "Vom schwarzen Engel, der die Zauberei beherrscht, versiegle ich dich hier und jetzt !" ne te dit rien ? »_

_- Et bien... Ce n'est pas quand tu scelles les œuvres sur place ? _

_ « Ô Miracle ! Elle s'en souvient ! » _railla Light, légèrement vexée.

xxx

Etzumy parcourait les couloirs du collège, tête baissée et remplie d'allemand. C'était à peine si elle pouvait aligner plus de trois mots en japonais. Plongée dans la révision de ses formes, elle tourna machinalement pour entrer dans la salle de cours… mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que la porte était fermée… Ce fut la collision…

_« Joli coup ! »_ ria Light, qui n'avait pas juger utile de lui informer l'obstacle qui se trouvait sur sa route.

Maki, qui avait essayé de lui attraper le bras pour la stopper mais qui n'avait pas été assez rapide, lui demanda si ça allait. La petite voleuse aux yeux émeraudes lui répondit par un maladroit « Plus ou moins… », avec l'accent allemand en prime ! Les yeux fermés et une main sur son front, elle tâtonna à l'aide de son autre main libre pour trouver la poignée et ouvrir la porte. S'asseyant à sa place, qui était l'avant-dernière côté fenêtre, elle continua à réviser. Le professeur d'allemand arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard. Après avoir fait l'appel, il interrogea tous les élèves dont les noms de famille commençaient par la lettre H, plus quelques autres élèves comme il avait encore quelques minutes de moins sur le temps prévu. Pendant ce temps, Etzumy griffonnait sur son cahier. Étant interrogée la première, elle était libérée d'une grosse pression. Peu à peu, les traits s'affinaient, trois personnages prenaient forme. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle mit son crayon sur le cahier, posa ses coudes sur la table et son menton dans ses mains. C'était Dark, Light et Krad qui étaient sur le papier. Les deux porteurs des ailes noires étaient bras-dessus bras-dessous et faisaient le signe de la victoire à la dessinatrice. Ils avaient tous deux un grand sourire aux lèvres et semblaient vraiment heureux. Krad, lui, de ¾, leur tournait le dos mais les regardait l'aire de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? ». Tous portaient des habits de ville.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la classe. Le professeur, énervé d'être interrompu dans une interrogation de leçon, lança un « Oui ! » sonore qui ne manqua pas d'effrayer l'élève interrogé. La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila le directeur du collège, lui aussi énervé d'être apostrophé de la sorte. Le professeur d'allemand, tâchant de masquer sa gêne, ordonna à la classe de se lever pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt, les nouveaux arrivants.

Le directeur entra, suivi du fameux nouvel élève. C'était un garçon, visiblement pas plus âgée que la moyenne de la classe, aux cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille, parsemés de mèches blondes et aux yeux bleus foncés. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment un japonais, même si dans le fond, on pouvait le deviner.

- Je vous présente Alexander Reiss, il sera parmi vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et sûrement jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Comme son nom l'indique, il est originaire d'Allemagne. Je vous laisse donc faire connaissance.

Le directeur, content de son petit discours, donna une légère tape sur l'épaule du nouveau et sortit de la salle. Le professeur, qui avait été prévenu de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élément dans sa classe mais pas de l'heure où celui-ci devait arriver, lui demanda de se présenter à ces nouveaux camarades et tout ceci en allemand, bien sûr ! Et c'est ce que Alexander fit.

Joignant les mains derrière son dos, il leva légèrement les yeux au plafond comme si il essayait de trouver l'inspiration, et un peu de courage, pour commencer son petit descriptif. Il ouvrit la bouche et commença… Sauf que personne, pas même le professeur, ne comprenait quelque chose… Alexander se figea, voyant la tête que faisait ses nouveaux camarades. Cachant son sourire gêné derrière sa main, mimant une petite quinte de toux, il recommença. Mais un peu autrement…

- Je crois que je vais me présenter en japonais, ce sera mieux… !

Des exclamations de surprise montèrent dans la classe. Le nouveau parlait parfaitement japonais, et sans une trace d'accent allemand ! Maki, à droite d'Etzumy, se leva de sa chaise, prenant la parole, et demanda comment c'était possible.

- Il n'y a que mon père qui est Allemand, je suis d'ailleurs né en Allemagne. Ma mère est Japonaise, et j'ai pris l'habitude de parler les deux langues, sans ajouter d'accent allemand à mon japonais !

_« Et je suppose que tu viens du Nord, puisque tu parles relativement vite ! » _rit Light à l'intérieur.

Etzumy demanda à l'esprit qui l'habitait une petite explication.

_« Je sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais plus tu montes vers le Nord de l'Allemagne, plus les Allemands parlent vite ! » _

- Et je suis né à Berlin !

_« Nord-Est ! J'y étais presque ! »_ fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu.

Etzumy sourit à Light. Visiblement, elle était de bonne humeur !

- Bon…, fit le professeur, Reiss-san il y a une place derrière Hakura-san ! Installez-vous là-bas et reprenons le cours !

Alexander hocha la tête et alla s'installer derrière Etzumy, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Le cours d'allemand reprit son cours normal, sauf à l'exception de quelques élèves qui se retournaient de temps à autres pour vérifier si le nouveau ne s'était pas envolé. Car ledit nouveau ne parlait jamais. Il écoutait attentivement, prenait des notes, mais il n'élevait jamais un seul son. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin du cours…

La sonnerie retentit, marquant la fin tant attendue de la leçon. Notant rapidement les devoirs, Etzumy se leva, prit quelque chose dans son sac et quitta la classe derrière son professeur, demandant à Maki de veiller sur ses affaires durant son absence.

- Où va-t-elle ? demanda Alexander, toujours à sa place, dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

- A la boîte aux lettres, un peu plus bas dans la rue… Elle fait ça plusieurs fois dans le mois, mais j'ai toujours pas réussi à découvrir à **qui** elle les envoie !

- Tu es frustrée, on dirait… !

- Évidemment que je suis frustrée ! s'emporta Maki. Je suis une future journaliste et je n'arrive même pas à trouver le destinataire mystérieux des lettres de mon amie d'enfance !

- "Journaliste" ?

- Oui, ma mère est journaliste, et elle m'a refilée sa passion ! affirma-t-elle, fière.

Alexander sourit, puis replongea dans le livre de Mathématiques pour le cours suivant. La jeune Hakura revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, immédiatement attrapée par Maki qui essaya de lui exhorter le nom du destinataire. En vain, Etzumy réussit une parade pour la faire sortir de la salle. Soupirant un coup, elle s'assit à sa place, juste devant Alexander, et prit son agenda pour le feuilleter un peu.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais me donner les devoirs pour les prochains jours ?

La jeune Hakura leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux bleus foncés d'Alexander. Elle lui sourit et lui donna son agenda, lui proposant de lui donner les quelques cours qui lui manquaient. L'Allemand fut ravi de ce raccourci qui ne l'obligerait pas à grappiller à droite et à gauche pour récupérer les cours. La petite voleuse lui passa les feuilles de Math pour qu'il commence dès maintenant, pendant les cinq petites minutes qu'il restait.

Pendant qu'il recopiait, Alexander releva une à deux fois la tête vers sa voisine de devant, et finit par remarquer quelque chose. Elle fredonnait. A voix basse, mais il avait l'ouïe assez fine pour l'entendre. Une belle mélodie, rythmée, fluide…

- Dis moi, Hakura-san…

Etzumy se retourna, s'arrachant à son dessin.

- Où as-tu entendu cette mélodie ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelle mélodie ?

- Celle que tu fredonnais.

- Je fredonnais ? Je ne m'en rendais même pas compte…

Alexander sourit, amusé, puis replongea dans son recopiage, jusqu'à la sonnerie du cours suivant.

xxx

Alexander, de retour chez lui, monta directement dans sa chambre. Son père était resté en Allemagne et sa mère devait encore travailler. Il posa son sac à côté de son bureau et avisa le paquet de lettres sur le bureau. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Une semaine ? Il lâcha un soupir, puis sourit. Ça lui faisait plaisir, vraiment plaisir ! Il prit sa chaise et s'assit, commençant à trier les enveloppes. Il retrouvait avec un délice non-caché l'écriture occidentale. Il en choisit une un peu plus lourde que les autres et l'ouvrit. Il y avait deux lettres, à l'intérieur. Les deux dans la langue espagnole. Passage de l'allemand au japonais, puis du japonais à l'espagnol… Et dire que cette gymnastique ne faisait que commencer ! Une photo se trouvait aussi à l'intérieur. Alexander et deux autres garçons. Le plus âgé, à sa droite sur la photo, la silhouette élancée, les cheveux châtains et yeux bleu-gris, Stéphane. A la gauche de l'Allemand se trouvait un adolescent de son âge, aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait sûrement dû coiffer ce jour-là à l'aide d'un pétard et aux yeux noisettes, Joseph. Tous les deux des García ! Alexander retourna la photo, prise dans un parc une belle journée d'été espagnol, et lut le petit mot que Stéphane, vu l'écriture, avait marqué : "En souvenir des jours sous le soleil espagnol !"

Une femme arriva derrière l'adolescent et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le sortant de sa traduction. Alexander redressa la tête et la tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Une femme aux cheveux bleus nuit qui contrastaient avec ses yeux gris. Sa mère, Umi Reiss.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Alex-chan ?

- Je suis à peine installé que je reçois déjà du courrier ! Et pas des moindres !

Umi avisa les lettres posées sur le bureau, puis sourit. Les amis d'Alexander n'avaient pas l'intention de se faire oublier, ni d'oublier celui qui était parti bien loin de son pays natal !… Posant son regard sur la lettre que tenait son fils, elle y reconnue la langue espagnole… Ainsi qu'une phrase qui montrait bien le caractère de celui qui l'avait écrite ! "Si t'as un problème, on arrive ! A pied s'il le faut ! C'est pas les Russes qui nous empêcheront de venir te filer un coup de main !" Non, ce n'était pas les Russes le problème, mais les requins qui se baladaient dans la vaste étendue d'eau entre le Japon et la Corée, nommée la Mer du Japon…

Alexander se replongea dans ses lettres, deux yeux gris l'observant. Ils remarquèrent le léger balancement de la tête du garçon, ainsi qu'un pied battant la mesure. La femme sourit, puis tendit l'oreille, attentive au moindre son. Elle finit par déceler un fredonnement venant de l'adolescent, une mélodie. Elle perdit son sourire, entre la surprise et la joie :

- D'où connais-tu cette mélodie ?

Alexander fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Où l'avait-il entendu ? A… A l'école, non ? Une fille de son nouveau collège…

- Hakura, je crois… Oui ! Hakura-san l'avait fredonnée !

L'adulte fronça les sourcils à son tour, mais d'incompréhension.

- Hakura, dis-tu…

* * *

_**(1).**_ Au Japon, la rentrée des classes à lieu en avril.

**_Voilà voilà ! Les nouveaux protagonistes sont là, et avec eux vont venir les nouveaux ennuis ! _**


	2. Premières faiblesses

**Note :** Hello Everybody ! Certains auront remarqué que le site ne digère plus les "---" de séparation... En espérant que ce soit provisoire (S'il-vous-plait ! Sinon, je vais devoir tout refaire !), je passe en mode "xxx"... Et désolée pour le retard, mais la préparation aux exams me prend beaucoup de temps...

**Re-Note :** J'ai trafiqué l'histoire avec Argentine pour me prévenir d'un infarctus du myocarde ! *mortellement allergique au SatoRisa* C'est donc Dark qui rattrapé la cruche-en-détresse _in extremis_... (Il aurait pas pu la laisser faire la crêpe ?!)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Eldar-Melda** : C'est vrai que à partir de maintenant, tu découvres ! XD Alors, je te laisse découvrir au même rythme que les autres ! Et concernant les ennuis, ce sont... des ennuis !

**Mégamoimême** : *pouffe de rire en t'imaginant dans une pièce en train de sautiller façon "montée-sur-ressort"* Ravie de savoir que tu attendais la suite avec impatience ! (Kyou !) Voilà la suite, un peu courte, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Premières faiblesses.**

Daisuké souffla délicatement sur l'encre sépia dans l'espoir de la faire sécher plus vite. Mais visiblement, il devra aller chercher le sèche-cheveux ! Il s'étira longuement, il se sentait ankylosé, engourdi des doigts aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et comprit pourquoi. Il était 3 heures du matin passées ! Il jeta un nouveau regard sur l'encre, qui séchait doucement mais sûrement. Le jeune Niwa s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les mains derrière sa tête. Il venait de relater les faits d'il y a deux semaines, ce qui s'était passé avec Argentine. Dark avait réussi à sauver Risa lorsqu'elle tombait, de justesse. Heureusement, il avait réussi à la sauver…

Brusquement, Daisuké se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre. Hiwatari lui avait dit… _"Dans ma famille, on ne fait pas de vieux os."_ Il ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là…

- Dark, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de…

Il ne continua pas plus loin, le voleur s'était mis en silence radio depuis deux jours. Surtout quand il savait que son hôte allait aborder ce sujet. Daisuké soupira, vaincu, autant par la fatigue que par son impuissance. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'encre, toujours pas sèche, il décida de la laisser telle quelle et se changea. Il éteignit la lampe de son bureau, près de laquelle se trouvait quelques lettres en provenance de Tokyo, et se dirigea à tâtons vers son lit. Pas qu'il ne savait pas où il était, mais après le coup que sa mère lui avait fait hier après-midi, il ne se sentait plus vraiment en sécurité dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé à bon port, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait ni crocodile sous ses draps, ni matelas qui s'ouvre brusquement sur un précipice de il-ne-voulait-même-pas-savoir-combien d'étages, il se glissa avec délice dans son lit bien chaud. Il attendit que With, toujours fidèle au poste, vienne se coucher sur son ventre pour s'endormir.

xxx

- Daisuké Niwa, je vous prierais de garder les yeux ouverts durant mon cours !

Ledit Daisuké releva brusquement la tête et tomba sur les yeux de son professeur d'Histoire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas gardé l'ancienne ? Celui-là, avec sa voix un peu caverneuse et sa barbe brune naissante, il faisait peur ! Et bien sûr, pas de pitié ! Il jeta un petit et léger coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du tableau et désespéra. Encore 35 minutes de cours ! Et dire que ce n'était que le premier de la journée !

- Vous êtes en troisième année, maintenant ! On arrête de se tourner les pouces !

Prenant un regard sérieux, le jeune Niwa reprit correctement son stylo en main, prêt à prendre des notes. L'adulte hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, puis continua à faire cours. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne lui fasse relever la tête de sa fiche, pour aviser un élève qui gisait au sol.

- Hiwatari !

Le professeur se précipita vers l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, étendu au sol, inconscient. Daisuké se leva lui aussi et, bousculant les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la scène, parvint à atteindre Hiwatari. Ça faisait la troisième fois en moins de deux semaines ! Leur professeur ordonna aux élèves de retourner à leurs places et au président des élèves de surveiller la classe pendant qu'il emmenait l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs à l'infirmerie. Le jeune Niwa déglutit difficilement et alla se rasseoir, à contre-cœur. Combien de minutes avant la pause ? 30 minutes…

_« Hey Daisuké ! __Keep cool ! Il va pas clamser tout de suite ! »_

_ - Comment tu peux rester comme ça ?_

Dark haussa les épaules, son intervention était terminée. Ou presque…

_« Si tu continues à t'inquiéter comme ça pour le Commandant, Riku pourra commencer à se faire sérieusement du soucis ! »_

_ - Je te hais !_ grogna le rouquin.

Dark rit, mais faussement. Daisuké ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le rire de Dark sonnait faux.

xxx

Son propre sac sur le dos et celui de son camarade en main, le jeune Niwa se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, profitant de la pause de dix minutes entre le premier et le deuxième cours. Il croisa en chemin l'infirmière scolaire, qui allait au secrétariat parce que son téléphone sonnait toujours occupé, et qu'elle voulait contacter les parents d'Hiwatari pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Le jeune Niwa hocha la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide vers l'infirmerie.

Hiwatari était là, allongé, un bras sur ses yeux. Il devait être réveillé, car il bougea légèrement quand l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges l'appela. Il découvrit doucement ses yeux, et regarda son ami qui s'était assis à côté du lit.

- Dis moi Niwa-kun… Est-ce que tu rêves beaucoup en ce moment… ?

_- Hein ?_

_« Ca y est ! Il divague ! »_ rit Dark.

- Parfois…, répondit Daisuké après un léger temps de silence. Mais en ce moment, c'est plus souvent et toujours le même… Une grotte… Puis un combat… Je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ce qui se passe…

- Moi aussi… Mais c'est une ruelle… il pleut un peu… un garçon, et une autre personne au sol… puis une maison… les deux même personnes… J'ai l'impression d'être toujours à côté, mais j'entends tout, je sens tout… C'est bizarre…

Satoshi cligna faiblement des yeux. Il se sentait fatigué, ces derniers jours, toujours fatigué. Pourtant, il dormait plus que d'habitude. Ça devait être à cause de ces rêves. Il lui restait des impressions. Les images étaient floues, les sons écorchés.

Il se sentait lourd, puis commença à somnoler. Avant de fermer totalement les yeux, il murmura encore quelque chose. Mais pas assez audible pour que Daisuké l'entende. Le jeune Niwa ne voulait pas lui faire répéter, parce qu'il s'était endormi…

xxx

_Un jeune garçon marchait dans la rue, sous une légère bruine, boitillant. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, mais il ne semblait pas être pressé de rentrer chez lui, malgré les mauvaises rencontres que l'on pouvait faire si tard. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de sa jambe, puis se mêlait à l'eau sale de la route en terre battue. Il venait de se battre… non… son autre-lui venait de se battre, contre son antithèse. Du haut de ses 15 ans, cet adolescent portait déjà un lourd fardeau. Celui de tous les garçons Hikari._

_« C'est ainsi, Hero-sama. » souffla une voix dans sa tête._

_- Tais-toi ! grogna-t-il en guise de réplique._

_Au détour d'une ruelle, il remarqua des traces de sang menant dans une impasse. Ainsi que des plumes noires._

_« Il semblerait que Dark n'ait pas supporté le coup que je lui ai infligé… »_

_Hero ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, un hurlement échappa à sa gorge. Son corps changea, se transforma en celui d'un jeune homme à la silhouette élancée, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés retenus par une queue-de-cheval et aux yeux or. Une fois la transformation achevée, il s'avança précautionneusement dans l'impasse._

_- Profitons-en !…_

_Une fois arrivé à la source de ce sang, un de ses sourcil se leva. Il s'était trompé, visiblement. Deux ailes noires gisaient au sol, effectivement, mais le corps auquel elles appartenaient était féminin. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Il laissa le corps à son hôte, qui s'écroula lamentablement au sol sous l'épuisement de deux changements en une seule nuit. Au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à s'asseoir convenablement par terre. Il prit son temps pour se remettre debout, s'appuyant tant bien que mal sur un mur en bois. Il s'approcha de la silhouette étendue au sol, et la détailla avec curiosité. Cette fille devait avoir dans les 16, 17 ans. Elle portait deux ailes noires, l'une était repliée contre le corps, l'autre étendue sur le côté. Leur base était recouverte de sang. Hero avait du mal du mal à discerner son visage, car il était recouvert de cheveux mouillés par la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus forte, le sang et la boue. Sa respiration était saccadée, haletante, visiblement marquée par la douleur._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé, à toi ? murmura-t-il._

_Il n'espérait pas de réponse, mais il l'avait tout de même dit, parce que cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début. Le jeune Hikari fit quelques pas, la rejoignant, et la prit précautionneusement sur son dos. Les deux ailes touchaient lamentablement le sol, mais contre toute attente, cette fille ne pesait pas très lourd. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne tomberait pas, l'adolescent se mit en route vers chez lui, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir expliquer tout ça à sa mère._

_- Mais j'aurai fait au moins une chose de bien dans ma vie ! s'assura-t-il._

_« Une chose tout aussi inutile que pathétique, Hero-sama. »_

_xxx  
_

_- C'est pas vrai… mais… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ?_

_Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses sensations revenaient petit à petit. Elle contracta son poing plusieurs fois de suite, puis bougea peu à peu, renonçant très vite. Son corps était douloureux, principalement le haut de son dos. Sa main se déplaça sur le sol. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait un futon, puis un tatami. Elle devait se trouver dans un lit, au sec. Quelqu'un l'aurait trouvée ? Tant mieux… Ou peut-être pas… Elle avait du mal à raisonner, toujours cette effroyable douleur dans le dos…_

_- Vous êtes réveillée ?_

_Quelle question, bien sûr qu'elle était réveillée ! Elle ouvrit les yeux, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Trop de lumière !… Elle les referma et lâcha un faible grognement. Génial !… Dès que ses yeux ne lui furent plus mal, elle les rouvrit à nouveau, mais bien plus doucement, les laissant s'habituer à la lumière. Doucement, elle tourna la tête et vit que la voix appartenait à un garçon. Un an de moins qu'elle, environ, ou peut-être deux… Des yeux verts à l'éclat vif et des cheveux châtains clairs. Il s'était agenouillé à côté du futon, un plateau entre les mains, d'où s'échappait un peu de vapeur. Un repas chaud…_

_- Oui…, répondit-elle d'une voix enrouée._

_Elle voulut s'asseoir mais la douleur s'enflamma de plus belle, lui lacérant le dos. Elle se tint le buste, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. L'adolescent posa rapidement son plateau à côté de lui et l'aida à s'asseoir._

_- Ca va aller ?_

_- Aucune idée…, lui répondit-elle dans un souffle._

_La douleur s'atténua peu à peu, mais restait trop proche de l'insupportable. Pourtant, aucune larme ne daignait se montrer. L'inconnue reprit sa respiration puis mangea de bon cœur ce qu'on lui avait apporté._

_- Je peux vous poser une question ? lui demanda le garçon. Quel est votre nom ?_

_Elle prit une gorgée de soupe, puis respira longuement, les yeux dans le vague._

_- Mon nom est… Light…_

_- "Light" ? Qui vous a donnée ce nom ?_

_- Mes parents._

_Le jeune garçon retint un hoquet. Il avait l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur._

_- "Light" signifie "Lumière", dans une autre langue, ajouta-t-elle._

_- Un peu comme moi…_

_La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, surprise et curieuse à la fois._

_- Mon nom de famille est Hikari… Je suis Hero Hikari, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant selon l'usage._

_Light hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Hero ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait une silhouette élancée, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons inexpressifs. Elle portait maladroitement deux grandes et fines ailes noires. Il attendit qu'elle finisse de manger pour lui demander ce qui lui était arrivée._

_- Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, c'est trop confus…_

_Surprise, elle toucha ses cheveux. Ils étaient… secs ? Elle regarda les vêtements qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas les siens. Et elle était bandée… Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé… ?_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! fit-il, ayant devinée ce à quoi elle pensait. C'est ma mère qui vous a soignée et changée !_

_Laissant de côté l'air dur qu'elle avait arboré, elle esquissa un sourire :_

_- Remercie-la de ma part, s'il-te-plaît._

Satoshi se réveilla en sursaut, et avisa rapidement l'endroit où il était. Il n'était plus à l'infirmerie, mais chez lui, dans son appartement. Son père adoptif avait dû le ramener. Il referma un instant les yeux, pensant à son rêve. Rien de nouveau ne s'était précisé, mis à part une douleur vers le début… Une douleur qu'il connaissait, puisque Krad lui infligeait la même quand il sortait… L'adolescent soupira en posant son bras sur ses yeux. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être assez fort pour se lever et traverser son appartement…

_- Bon ! Allez Satoshi ! T'as pas que ça à faire !_

Quand il faut se secouer les puces, autant se parler à soi-même ! De plus, Krad ne semblait pas vouloir sortir, ces temps-ci… Est-ce que c'était parce que le corps de son hôte devenait de plus en plus faible ? _A cause de cette malédiction ?…_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, gardant une main sur le mur, au cas où. Il trouva un bol de riz blanc sur la table. Sans trop se poser de question, il l'avala. Après tout, qui voulait sa mort ? Emiko Niwa, bien sûr, mais à part elle…

- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé !

Satoshi tourna brusquement la tête, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Celui à qui appartenait la voix le retint à temps et l'assit sur un chaise, le détaillant d'un regard inquiet :

- Ca va aller ?

- Tu m'as fait peur, Niwa-kun…

Daisuké lui sourit chaleureusement, avant de lâcher son bras et de s'asseoir sur une autre chaise, en face de lui :

- C'est toi qui m'a fait peur… C'est la troisième fois en moins de deux semaines ! Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital, voir ce que tu as !

- Non, ça va mieux.

- Tu m'as dit ça la dernière fois, aussi !

Satoshi sourit légèrement devant la moue du rouquin. Puis il leva la tête et regarda autour d'eux. Saéhara n'était pas là, aujourd'hui… Daisuké lui confia que l'apprenti journaliste se préparait pour le prochain vol de Dark, qui aura lieu dans deux jours. Mais il lui assura précipitamment que ce n'était pas une œuvre des Hikari qui était visée, mais une des rares œuvres d'une autre famille d'artistes. L'adolescent aux cheveux clairs soupira, et resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Daisuké reprenne la parole :

- Et tes rêves ?

Satoshi soupira, et se remémora ce qui lui restait de son rêve :

- L'une des personnes était Krad, donc un de mes ancêtres.

- Ce seraient des souvenirs ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est possible…

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'Etzumy-chan. Elle m'a mise un mot à la va-vite. Elle a fait un rêve bizarre… Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être un souvenir…

- Je sais. Je l'ai eue au téléphone hier, elle me l'a raconté en détails.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. A la fin de son rêve, la jeune Hakura avait entendu un craquement provenant du sablier… Et la symbolique d'un sablier cassé est une mort imminente… La mort de qui ? Ou même _de quoi ?_


	3. Préavis d'un vol houleux

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Eldar-Melda :** Ravie que tu t'en souviennes ! Et je marque donc Satoshi sur la liste de ceux que vous croyez qui vont mourir... Et oui, je suis allergique au SatoRisa, tu n'avais jamais remarqué les grincements de dents quand on écrivait _Trois Mondes_ ? (Arrête de sourire !)

**Mégamoimême :** Oh ! Light est donc aussi sur la liste ? Bien bien ! Et RANGE CE COUTEAU ! (D'un côté, je suis contente, ça veut dire que tu aimes Light !)

Je précise que les noms sur la liste ne changeront rien à la suite que j'ai déjà donnée ! *grand sourire*

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Préavis d'un vol houleux. **

Rien n'aurait pu différencier un réveil d'ici ou de là-bas. Mis à part le léger changement de langue venant de la part de sa radio. Comme quoi, même les tas de puces, fils et soudures pouvaient être polyglottes ! Les doigts d'Alexander parcoururent le réveil, à la recherche du bouton qui le ferait taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Et puis, à défaut de le trouver, il pourrait toujours l'envoyer par la fenêtre ! Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes, car il le trouva en fin de compte.

Il descendit les escaliers un moment plus tard, maintenant frais et dispo, l'uniforme de son nouveau collège sur lui. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'écusson qui ornait la manche gauche de sa chemise. Pourquoi les Japonais avaient-ils donc besoin de revêtir des uniformes ? Mystère… Mais si il devait disserter sur les lois vestimentaires de son nouveau pays, il le ferait volontiers avec quelqu'un, mais pas en ce moment… Le décalage horaire était un des pires phénomènes qu'il avait expérimenté jusque là… Ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux, il entra dans le cuisine, où sa mère trônait, une tasse de café fumante dans les mains, absolument réveillée.

- Déjà là ?… s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Morgenstunde hat Gold im Mund ! répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt", dans son équivalent. Alexander sourit lui aussi, puis s'attabla, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers l'horloge. Il lui restait une dizaine de minutes avant de partir pour le collège. Son regard tomba sur le journal, laissé de côté sur un coin de la table. L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'une des photos ornant un article. Un violon blanc.

- C'est pas vrai…

Il attrapa la liasse de papier d'un geste vif et lut l'article, confirmant ses craintes.

- Maman… Qui a… ?

- Moi.

- Mais… Comment as-tu pu… ?

Encore une fois, il ne finit pas sa question, avisant sa mère finir tranquillement sa tasse de café. Il reposa le journal sur la table, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Il avait deviné :

- Tu as rêvé. C'est pour ça que tu as donné l'un des trois violons au musée…

- Tu vas être en retard au collège, Alexander.

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur en baissant les yeux. Sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la table, empoigna son sac de cours et se prépara à partir pour une journée au collège. Umi entendit la porte claquer et poussa un soupir, jetant un regard en coin à la photo d'un violon blanc qui sera exposé cet après-midi même.

xxx

En plein cours de Math, Etzumy piquait dangereusement du nez. Une fois de plus, elle avait mal dormi. Mais pas de rêve étrange… Juste un sommeil agité, plus fatiguant que réparateur. Sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir, elle secoua violemment la tête dans l'espoir de sortir de la brume. Cela réussit, enfin presque, mais cela réussit surtout à la faire remarquer par le professeur de Mathématiques qui, de devant son tableau, lui tendit une craie avec un grand sourire :

- Mais si mais si, Hakura-chan ! Venez nous le faire en live, vous verrez, c'est facile !

L'adolescente s'affaissa d'un coup. Le timing d'aujourd'hui était vraiment contre elle ! Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son cahier de cours, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau, un certain arrière goût dans la gorge. Des mauvais souvenirs de l'année précédente… Plantée devant l'exercice inscrit à la craie, elle réfléchit le plus rapidement qu'elle pût. Mais ce genre de problème, elle n'en avait jamais vu la couleur… Elle jeta un regard au professeur, qui l'encouragea d'un léger mouvement de tête vers la figure qu'il avait tracée dans un coin du tableau. Résolue à réussir cet exercice, Etzumy commença à noter des formules et au bout de cinq minutes de recherches, elle dut s'avouer vaincue par la puissance des Mathématiques. Elle coula un regard abattu vers son professeur qui relisait ce qu'elle avait marqué :

- C'était bon jusque là… Regarde, tu as fait une étourderie et tout ton calcul devient faux, puis ton raisonnement.

Il lui effaça les erreurs, puis lui donna à nouveau une craie, bien décidé à ne pas lui faire quitter le tableau tant que son élève n'avait pas réussi cet exercice jusqu'au bout, quitte à lui faire passer l'heure devant le tableau. Etzumy se mordit la lèvre inférieur, consciente qu'elle n'échapperait pas à son supplice. Elle reprit son exercice, jusqu'à le finir une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec le sentiment de satisfaction du travail accompli. Le professeur hocha la tête d'un air entendu, puis l'autorisa à retourner à sa place. Maki l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et le cours continua jusqu'à la sonnerie. Les élèves saluèrent leur professeur, puis le délégué monta sur l'estrade, capta l'attention des ses camarades et fit une annonce :

- Donc, demain, n'oubliez pas la sortie organisée par notre professeur de Musique ! Un questionnaire vous sera donnés, il faudra le remplir et la note comptera en Musique.

Il donna les heures de départ et d'arrivée, précisa que le repas est tiré du sac, et autres petites informations usuelles mais néanmoins importantes. Une fois l'intervention terminée, Maki se retourna vers Alexander et lui demanda :

- Dis Reiss-san, t'y connais quelque chose en musique ?

L'Allemand leva le nez du cours qu'il était en train de recopier, et lui sourit :

- Oui, je fais partie d'une famille de musiciens.

- Vous êtes musiciens de père en fils ?

- De mère en fille serait un peu plus juste ! répliqua Alexander avec un petit sourire. Mais je suis fils unique…

- L'exception qui confirme la règle ! lança Etzumy par-dessus son épaule, par pur réflexe.

La jeune Hakura mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé sortir. Elle se retourna et s'excusa, le concerné lui assura que ce n'était rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu joues comme instrument ? continua la petite journaliste.

- Et bien… Je joue du violon, de la guitare, et du saxophone. Je maîtrise mieux le violon, mais j'ai aussi un petit faible pour le saxo ! Et vous, vous en faites ?

Maki secoua la tête négativement, mais il décela un léger haussement d'épaules chez Etzumy :

- Hakura-san, qu'est-ce que tu joues ?

Prise au dépourvue, elle mit un peu de temps à trouver ses mots :

- Et bien… euh… Un peu de piano…

- Quoi ? Pas possible ! Tu me l'avais jamais dit ! s'écria Maki, lui sautant presque dessus.

- Depuis quand tu en joues ? enchaîna Alexander sans se démonter.

- De temps à autres… Je ne prends pas de cours, je veux dire…

C'était Light qui lui avait apprise ce qu'elle connaissait. Elle jouait sur le _Piano d'Argent_, une œuvre des Hikari qui avait été volée à Azumano, puis rapatriée à Tokyo. La force que ce piano contenait s'agitait dangereusement de temps à autres, et la seule manière de l'apaiser était de jouer un, voire plusieurs morceaux. Etzumy s'en chargeait, Light lui apprenant plusieurs morceaux, et l'œuvre retrouvait son calme. Elle feignit un soupir puis se retourna, se remettant à son dessin.

xxx

Etzumy descendit du bus, fit un geste de la main à Maki, restée à l'intérieur, et rentra chez elle, la tête dans ses pensées.

_« Quelque chose te tracasse, Etzu ? »_ souffla Light, à l'intérieur.

_- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser la question. C'est la première fois de la journée que tu ouvres la bouche… _

_« Je n'ai eu simplement rien à dire. » _

_ - D'habitude, tu serais intervenue plusieurs fois…_

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à briser la monotonie du quotidien… ? »_

_ - Aucun mais… c'est juste que…_

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour se remémorer les rêves qu'elle faisait. Une rencontre avec un poteau la fit émerger, Light éclata de rire. Mais sans faire de commentaires… L'hôte se massa un peu son front rougi par l'impact, puis se remit en marche, se mit à courir après quelques mètres. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, au calme, pour réfléchir.

La maison était vide. Kohané, sa grand-mère, devait être sortie. Erei, sa mère, n'avait pas fini les cours et rentrait habituellement vers 18h. Idem pour son père, Ayato. Etzumy fila à travers la maison, sautant par-dessus les trous béants dans le parquets, évitant les lasers et autres objets tranchants qui apparaissaient ça et là, jusqu'à atteindre le salon où elle dut sa vie à ses réflexes, un poids tombant du plafond et ayant manqué de l'écraser. A l'abri dans la pièce, elle souffla un coup et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Mais son regard buta sur un papier posé sur la table basse. La jeune Hakura s'approcha, se pencha, évita les quelques poignards qui se dirigeaient droit vers elle, et prit le papier.

"_Demain soir, à 20h, vol au Musée d'Art Moderne. Maman."_

Elle sentit la voleuse frissonner agréablement au fond d'elle, puis soupira. Malgré le fait que ces sorties nocturnes soient devenues son quotidien, elle n'aimaient toujours pas voler des objets, voler quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Elle monta dans sa chambre, lança son sac de cours sur son lit, se rendant compte en plein vol que son propre lit aurait pu être piégé. Mais finalement, le sac arriva à bon port, sans continuer sa course dans un gouffre !

Etzumy ouvrit son armoire et en tira de quoi peindre ainsi qu'une toile. Elle mit en place le chevalet près du mur du fond, près d'où se tenait un miroir, installa tout son matériel et se vêtit d'un tablier déjà tachée par de la peinture. Saisissant un crayon, elle commença à dessiner une forme. Au bout de quelques minutes, la forme se précisa, passant d'un ensemble de crayonnés à un violon. La jeune Hakura s'arrêta, et détailla l'ébauche du violon sur sa toile. Elle se leva, s'éloigna, se retourna et détailla le dessin d'un œil critique. Jetant un regard au miroir installé contre le mur adjacent à celui où se trouvait le chevalet, l'adolescente fut surprise de voir que Light fixait le dessin, mais son expression était pensive, presque mélancolique. Elle semblait s'être adossée de l'autre côté de la surface réfléchissante. Laissant de côté les questions naissantes, Etzumy regagna sa place. Avec une patience frémissante, elle appliqua la couche préparatoire. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : sa main tremblait trop. Le problème revenait, une fois de plus. Dès qu'il s'agissait de peindre quelque chose de concret, sa main n'était plus aussi précise. Mais pourquoi seulement avec la peinture ?

Etzumy se mordit la lèvre avec un regard désespéré. Elle n'osait plus regarder la toile en face, ni Light. Pourtant, la voix de la voleuse frémit au fond d'elle.

_« Puis-je… ? »_

- Light, tu veux… ?

_« Oui. »_

La voleuse pris la place, puis examina le tableau d'un regard neutre. Jetant à son tour un coup d'œil le miroir, et donc à Etzumy, elle desserra le tablier pour être plus à l'aise. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue-de-cheval basse, prit la palette et y déposa de la peinture. Enfin, elle commença à peindre. La jeune Hakura ne parlait pas, elle avait même peur d'esquisser le moindre geste, la moindre parole, le moindre son. Les coups de pinceau était lents, méthodiques, précis. Le visage de Light n'exprimait rien, à part peut-être le calme, un calme presque religieux, qui permettaient de se concentrer sur le violon qui naissait peu à peu sur sa toile.

Kohané, appuyée contre l'encadré de la porte de la chambre de sa petite-fille, observa le voleuse peindre calmement. Chaque geste était calculé, apprécié, mûrement réfléchi, comme si elle faisait de sa peinture une prière. Un prière adressée au Futur, au Présent, mais aussi aux souvenirs Passés.

Light expira plus profondément que les autres fois, donna un dernier coup de pinceau et posa la palette sur la petite table. Elle se leva, recula d'un pas et s'étira longuement, comme si elle venait de sortir d'une profonde méditation. Elle considéra la toile où le violon blanc trônait sur un fond flou, mais néanmoins sombre. Pas tout à fait ce qu'avait voulu son hôte, mais bon…

- Tu t'es remise à la peinture ? demanda la grand-mère.

La voleuse détourna son regard neutre de la toile pour le poser sur Kohané :

- Une simple entorse aux règles que je me suis fixée, mais ça m'a fait du bien.

L'humaine sourit doucement, entra dans la chambre et regarda la toile encore luisante. Ce violon blanc… Receleur de tant de souvenirs, de secrets…

- Ce n'est pas le violon que tu vas voler ?

- Si, c'est lui, il me semble. _Loyalität_. Et je ne dirais pas "voler", mais simplement… "réapproprier", corrigea-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Je t'ai rarement vue aussi calme !

- C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? répliqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire complice.

Kohané lui sourit en retour, puis avisa l'image de sa petite-fille dans le miroir. Elle aussi les observait. Light finit par fixer son hôte droit dans les yeux. Etzumy et elle restèrent un moment, à se fixer, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente frissonne. Elle sentait ses sensations physique revenir, reprenant possession de son corps. Dans un soupir, la jeune Hakura joua un peu avec les muscles de ses épaules endolories, puis leva les yeux vers Kohané qui lui souffla :

- Erei t'attend en bas, elle voudrait te parler de ta prochaine cible.

Etzumy acquiesça en silence et quitta sa chambre, laissant sa grand-mère seule. Cette dernière regardait le tableau, préoccupée. Elle finit par prendre la chaise du bureau d'Etzumy, la plaça à l'opposé de la chambre et s'y assit, fixant de loin le tableau d'un regard vague, presque pensif. Elle sentit sans peine quelqu'un arriver et se poster à l'entré, sans pour autant faire un pas à l'intérieur.

- Quelque chose à dire, Ayato-kun ? lança-t-elle en détournant son regard vers lui.

Le père d'Etzumy avisa le tableau de ses yeux de braise, puis souffla d'une voix grave :

- "Ça bouge."

Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

xxx

- Un Stradivarius ?

- Oui, acquiesça Erei en prenant place dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait déplacé pour se mettre en face de sa fille. J'ai ressenti son aura à environ une centaine de mètres du musée.

- Wahou…

Etzumy, calée dans le canapé, chercha dans sa mémoire. Le nom de Stradivarius lui disait quelque chose…

_« Un violon. »_ souffla Light.

_- Comment ça ?_

_« Le Stradivarius est un violon à la qualité et au son incomparable. »,_ reprit la voleuse sur un ton docte, mais néanmoins sérieux. _« Aujourd'hui, il n'en existe plus que… 650… si mes souvenirs sont bons… »_

- Je veux bien… Mais quel est le rapport entre ce Stradivarius et le vol de demain soir ?

- L'œuvre que tu vas voler en est un. Ce violon est l'un des derniers que le luthier Stradivari ait confectionné.

La jeune Hakura fronça les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire. Mais quel était l'intérêt de le voler ?

- Ce violon est en vie, ajouta Erei.

Etzumy sursauta légèrement, Light frémit. Ainsi donc, c'était bien _Loyalität_ qu'elle allait voler... Et la voleuse ne connaissait qu'une seule famille qui pouvait donner la _vie_ à ses œuvres…

_« Les Hikari. Ce sont eux. »_

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Que dit Light ? demanda Erei.

- Que ce sont les Hikari qui ont donné naissance à ce violon… Mais pourtant… Je croyais que c'était un violon de Stradivari…

_« Il est de Stradivari, c'est lui qui l'a confectionné… Les Hikari ont participé à sa création, en lui donnant la vie… »_

_ - Tu en es sûre ?_

_ « C'est mon ressenti. »_ affirma doucement Light, ne faisant même pas remarquer que son hôte se répétait.

_- Tu… parais soucieuse…_

_ « Si ce que je pense est juste, ça risque d'être dangereux. »_

_ - Difficile ?_

_« Non, nous n'avons rien à craindre des policiers, manchots comme ils sont, mais du violon lui-même. Etzumy, demande à Erei si elle s'est sentie plus ou moins agressée par la présence du violon. »_

La mère d'Etzumy, qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, répondit par l'affirmative après que sa fille lui ait posé la question. Light plongea dans une réflexion silencieuse, qui fut brisée par son hôte :

- Demain après-midi, j'aurais l'occasion d'approcher ce Stradivarius… Mon professeur de musique organise une sortie dans ce musée, à cause des diverses instruments qui y sont exposés…

- N'oublie pas l'heure du vol ! 20h pile !

Erei sourit à sa fille, puis se leva et épousseta quelques poussières imaginaires sur son pantalon. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, elle fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

_« Retiens-la ! »_

- Attends Maman !

Intriguée par le ton d'Etzumy, elle stoppa net et se retourna. Elle ne croisa pas le regard d'Etzumy, mais celui de Light. Ses pupilles étaient celles d'un chat, malgré les iris verts.

- Tu dois sûrement te souvenir d'une certaine partition que j'avais écrite, à l'époque où tu étais mon hôte…

- "Tanz von Federn" ! Oui, je m'en souviens ! Je l'ai gardée pour l'occasion !

L'adolescente sourit, puis l'esprit de la voleuse regagna sa place au fond du corps de son hôte, laissant l'esprit de cette dernière émerger en surface. Elle secoua un peu la tête, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle effectuaient ce genre de changement, puis se retourna vers les escaliers.

- Etzumy !

L'interpellée stoppa net, puis tourna le tête vers sa mère, un sourcil levé.

- Je vais sûrement te le redire plusieurs fois mais… Soyez prudentes sur ce coup-là !…

La jeune Hakura afficha un sourire confiant à l'intention de sa mère, puis remonta les marches quatre par quatre.


	4. Duel inattendu

_Wahou ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Milles excuses pour mon retard, mais maintenant que les examens anticipés sont passés et que les vacances sont là, je compte bien me détendre et profiter de mon temps libre pour écrire ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Duel inattendu. **

_Light fut projetée au sol et roula, se retrouvant face contre terre. L'homme s'approcha de ce corps crispé de douleur, la tourna sur le dos d'un violent coup de pied dans les côtes._

_- Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Tu étais pourtant bien plus forte…_

_Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, amusé et mauvais à la fois._

_- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est difficile de se battre quand on essaye de préserver ce qui vous héberge, n'est-ce pas, Light Maze ?… Ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler par ton vrai nom…_

_Les lèvres de l'homme bougèrent, laissant passer trois syllabes distinctes._

Etzumy se réveilla brutalement, en sueur. Cette nuit, encore… Encore ce genre de rêve… La jeune Hakura effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Ces trois syllabes… Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de les reproduire, en vain. A chaque fois qu'elle esquissait un mouvement des lèvres, les images s'enfuyaient.

Un gémissement résonna dans sa tête, suivi d'un long soupir. Light se réveillait, doucement mais sûrement.

- Dis-moi…, murmura Etzumy après un silence. Quel est ton nom… ?

_« Mon nom ? »_ répéta la voleuse dans un bâillement sonore. _« Light… Light Maze… __Why ? »_

L'hôte ne répondit pas et se passa une main sur le visage. Elle secoua violemment la tête, histoire de se sortir une fois pour toute de son brouillard, et se leva, dérangeant le petit démon noir qui continuait de sommeiller gaillardement. Mais à peine fut-elle debout que le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Réprimant un petit cri de surprise, elle se rattrapa vivement au bord du parquet.

- Il va… vraiment falloir… que j'en touche deux mots… à Maman ! grogna-t-elle en se hissant hors du trou béant dans le sol.

_« Tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose ? »_ rit Light, bizarrement bien réveillé et de bonne humeur. _« Tu as de l'espoir Etzu ! Mais on dit que l'espoir fait vivre ! »_

La jeune voleuse tira malicieusement la langue à sa partenaire, qui essayait d'étouffer son rire dans une quinte de toux artificielle. La bonne humeur était enfin de retour, il était temps !

xxx

Etzumy, les cheveux blancs-argenté encore mouillés et une serviette sur les épaules, descendit les escaliers en prenant soin de n'activer aucun des pièges qui étaient disséminés par-ci par-là. Mais ce fut Wizu qui, voulant rattraper l'adolescente, en déclencha une multitude ! Et ce fut un joyeux concert d'exclamations et d'objets, plus ou moins dangereux, lancés. Ayato, qui lisait le journal en prenant son café, vit débouler sa fille comme une flèche en bas des escaliers, un petit démon tétanisé dans les bras.

- Je crois que je ne m'y ferai jamais…, railla-t-il gentiment avant d'avaler une gorgée.

- C'est exactement… ce que j'étais… en train de me dire ! répliqua Etzumy, légèrement haletante.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa Wizu sur ses cuisses. Son père la détailla un instant, puis lui tendit un morceau de papier :

- Erei m'a laissé ça pour toi.

La jeune voleuse le prit. C'était une carte d'annonce, mais vierge. Sa mère n'avait rien écrit. Elle la fixa en silence, alla chercher un stylo dans son sac laissé à près des escaliers, et s'installa à table. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis écrivit :

_Ce soir à 20h,_

_Je reprendrai possession de Loyalität._

_Light._

La jeune Hakura sentit presque Light ronronner de plaisir.

_ - Ça ne fait tout de même pas si longtemps que tu es sortie._

_ « Je sais je sais… Mais cette soirée va être… intéressante… ! »_

L'hôte fronça les sourcils et voulut lui demander de s'expliquer, mais son père lui remarquer l'heure. "Légèrement" paniquée, elle attrapa une tartine, prit son sac, et fila hors de la maison, encore vivante… ou presque !

xxx

- L'exposition temporaire est au deuxième étage ! Rendez-vous ici dans une heure et demie !

Les groupes se séparèrent, en quête des réponses au questions tordues de leur professeur de musique. Maki, à la droite d'Etzumy, fixa sans intérêt une collection de hautbois finement ornés, septique. Elle finit par lâcher :

- Franchement… C'est bizarre d'exposer des instruments de musique dans un musée d'art…

- C'est parce que la musique est un Art ! sourit Alexander, mais il finit par balayer la pièce du regard : Mais où est partie Hakura-san ?…

Maki regarda autour d'elle. Etzumy s'était volatilisée…

xxx

_« A gauche ! »_

- Je ne peux pas, murmura Etzumy, c'est interdit au public…

_« Et depuis quand les voleurs respectent les interdits ? »_ railla Light. _« Et dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas être vue ! »_

La voleuse avait prononcé les mots magiques. Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, son hôte passa sous le cordon et s'enfonça dans un couloir non éclairé. Elle faisait attention aux systèmes de sécurité qui étaient présents, ainsi qu'aux quelques caméras de surveillance. Se tenant judicieusement hors du champ de vision des caméras, elle arriva dans une immense pièce. Haute de plafond et éclairée par de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans une baie vitrée, elle rassemblait plusieurs collections de violons. Tous endormis dans des vitrines, alors qu'un seul se trouvait au centre de la pièce, à l'air libre, sur un piédestal. L'hôte sentit l'attention de la voleuse se concentrer sur ce violon, et elle le détailla de loin. Sa respiration se bloqua.

- C'est… c'est pas possible… Light ! C'est le violon que…

_« Que tu as imaginé et que j'ai peint, oui… C'est tout sauf un hasard, Etzumy. »_

- Mais… Je ne l'avais jamais vu ! Et il a l'air exactement identique !

_« Je viens de te le dire. C'est tout sauf un hasard ! Tu as pioché inconsciemment dans mes souvenirs. »_

- Je peux faire ça ?

_ « J'en suis la première étonnée… Mais c'est peut-être parce que tu es proche de moi… » _

- Mais toutes tes hôtes sont proches de toi, puisqu'on vit dans le même corps !

_ « Je ne parle pas de proximité physique ou de familiarité… __**'Ttention !**__ »_

Etzumy se sentit violemment rejetée et fut projetée en arrière. Doucement, elle se releva en gardant une main sur le mur. Elle avait mal… Pas une douleur physique, mais plus en profondeur. Essayant de respirer normalement, elle sentit une aura désagréable entourer le violon et se déployer dans la salle. Une aura agressive.

_« Laisse-moi faire. »_ souffla Light tel un fantôme.

Etzumy hocha doucement la tête, ferma un instant les yeux, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les iris étaient devenus bruns. Light, sous sa véritable apparence, s'avança vers l'instrument dont l'aura agressive s'était atténuée. Les systèmes de sécurité se désactivèrent d'eux-mêmes. Du bout des doigts, elle caressa le bois blanchi avec un léger sourire :

- Je suis revenue, ma chère Loyauté… Mais attends-moi encore un petit peu, je ne peux pas t'emmener tout de suite…

Elle sentit les cordes vibrer imperceptiblement, comme si l'esprit qui l'habitait lui répondait. Cela faisait plus de deux siècles que l'instrument avait attendu, il pouvait le faire encore quelques heures. Light sourit encore, doucement, et elle ferma les yeux. Les doigts posés sur la table d'harmonie, elle laissa la place à son hôte. Celle-ci sentit que l'aura agressive revenait, mais elle se résorba complètement au bout de quelques petites secondes.

_ « Il a compris que tu étais moi, il ne te fera plus rien. » _souffla la voleuse à l'intérieur.

Etzumy hocha légèrement la tête, puis sortit de sa poche l'annonce du vol qu'elle posa sur le piédestal. Elle se retourna et courut vers la salle des vents, où elle avait laissé Maki et Alexander.

xxx

Alexander restait adossé au mur, observant d'un œil vide les policiers s'affairer et repousser les quelques journalistes et fans venus sur les lieux. Ce qu'il avait craint en apprenant l'exposition de l'héritage familial venait de se concrétiser. Un voleur avait pris pour cible _Loyalität._ Et pas n'importe quel voleur, il s'agissait de l'un des deux Voleurs Fantômes… Foutu pays ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils déménagent ici ?

- Ahem… Commandant Reiss ?

Alexander émergea de ses pensées et avisa un policier qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux.

- Le Commandant Reiss est mon père, mais passons… Qu'y a-t-il ?

Décidément, quand il se mettait à parler aux adultes, il devait trop poli. Le policier le jaugea en silence et engagea un pas en direction de la salle qui abritait l'œuvre et le jeune Allemand le suivit, marchant à côté de lui.

- Votre père nous a recommandés votre présence pour un éventuel vol… Vous avez de l'expérience ?

- Assez pour attraper cette foutue voleuse et garder le violon ici.

L'adulte eut un ricanement moqueur. Tous ceux qui avaient prononcé ces mots avaient échoué ! Pas une seule des œuvres étaient restées entre les murs des musées quelques minutes après l'heure de l'annonce ! Et ce gamin, du haut de ses quinze ans, pensait faire une différence !

- Il y a un autre voleur, paraît-il…, dit simplement Alexander, répétant à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas.

- Oui ! Dark Mousy, lui aussi Voleur Fantôme ! Mais il n'ait pas venu à Tokyo depuis longtemps.

- Où est-il ?

- Il doit crécher quelque part plus au Nord, aux alentours d'une ville nommée Azumano. Il y a eu du grabuge là-bas, cet hiver ! Une femme militaire avait pris les choses en main, Light s'était déplacée et au final, on a plus revu la femme…

- Light l'aurait tuée ?

- C'est pas dans ses habitudes, surtout qu'elle aurait pu le faire le jour du pari…

- Quel pari ?

- Trop long à expliquer, Com… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Commandant ?… Ah ! Voilà l'œuvre !

Ils débouchèrent dans la salle où était exposé le violon. Immédiatement, la présence de sceaux dessinés au sol et sur les murs frappa le jeune Allemand. Voilà pourquoi sa mère avait demandé à ce que _Loyalität_ soit placé dans cette salle. Comment cette voleuse avait-elle fait pour les passer sans encombres et s'approcher du violon ? D'après ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'on lui avait rapporté, elle avait l'air d'être sensible à la Magie, et même de l'utiliser… Mais alors, elle aurait dû être stoppée et mise hors d'état de nuire… Il ravala discrètement sa salive. Le violon déployait une aura désagréable pour se protéger. Et cela marchait. Dans la mesure du possible, les policier se tenaient instinctivement loin de l'œuvre.

- Bon ! fit le policier en regardant sa montre, puis il lança à la cantonade : Moins d'un quart d'heure avant l'heure de l'annonce ! Ceux qui n'ont rien à faire dans le bâtiment sortent filer un coup de main à ceux dehors ! Et dépêchez-vous, on a pas que ça à faire !

Il baissa les yeux sur le mini-flic-adolescent qui allait leur servir de chef sur ce coup-là. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le violon, et semblait totalement ailleurs. L'adulte alla vérifier si les systèmes de sécurité étaient tous enclenchés, puis retourna vers son chef :

- Vous restez posté ici, ou vous nous rejoignez dehors ?

- Je reste ici, au cas où.

Le policier n'ajouta rien, haussant seulement les épaules. Dès qu'il fut parti, Alexander posa sa main sur l'énorme sceau qui était gravé dans le carrelage du sol. Chacun des traits s'illumina rapidement, et la lumière se fana aussi vite qu'elle était née. Il sortit de sa poche un stylo et commença à tracer un nouveau sceau sur la porte d'entrée verrouillée. Avec ça, si cette voleuse arrivait encore à s'approcher du violon, c'était qu'elle n'était pas normale… Sur tous les plans.

xxx

Une ombre se déplaça rapidement dans le musée, silencieuse tel un spectre. Light avisa les systèmes de sécurité, légèrement différents par rapport à son dernier vol en date. Elle avait appris par le journal du soir que son ancien commandant avait passé le flambeau à un autre.

_« Vive le JT ! »_ fit Etzumy, sans grande motivation pour ce qui était du vol.

La voleuse fantôme sourit à son hôte. Un an de plus ou pas, l'adolescente restait toujours la même !

_- Ne sait-on jamais, c'est peut-être Satoshi qui s'est fait muter ici ! _souffla-t-elle intérieurement, sur un ton espiègle.

Etzumy en rougit et pesta contre la brune, qui arborait un sourire taquin.

Elle arriva devant le couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait la salle du violon. Sombre, et étrangement vide, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des deux hommes qui l'attendaient au bout.

_« Un problème ? » _demanda Etzumy en voyant la voleuse figée sur place, réticente à avancer.

- Je ne sens pas la présence du violon…, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_ « Ils l'auraient déplacé ? »_

- Non, mais la pièce a été totalement isolée… de façon magique… Je commence réellement à croire que Satoshi est dans les parages !

_ « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

Light scruta l'obscurité du couloir et décela les systèmes de sécurité. Lasers mouvants, filets prêts à lui tomber dessus et les habituelles caméras. Mais, sur le coup, elle n'avait plus trop envie de s'occuper de ce que les policiers avaient bien voulu lui laisser en guise de résistance. La voleuse posa sa main sur le mur. Une décharge d'énergie en partit et parcourut le mur. Tous les systèmes grillèrent, les filets tombèrent au sol. Elle entendit quelques jurons au fond du couloir, puis des bruits de pas se rapprochant rapidement d'elle. Sans attendre, elle s'engagea dans le passage et tomba nez à nez avec les deux policiers. Ils essayèrent de lui barrer la route et de l'attraper, mais sans succès. Ils tombèrent à terre, inconscients.

Light s'arrêta devant la porte, verrouillée et visiblement scellée. Mais l'empreinte n'était pas celle d'un Hikari, au contraire. C'était celle d'un… _D'un Musicien ? D'un descendant de la Famille des Musiciens ?_ Les yeux de la voleuse cherchaient un détail dans la porte, le moindre détail qui pourrait l'aider à confirmer ou à démentir son pressentiment. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle soupira, humecta ses lèvres et siffla doucement. Un long et doux sifflement d'une seule note, qui s'enroula autour du sceau placé derrière, dans la pièce. Elle attendit d'entendre le claquement de la serrure pour s'autoriser à pousser la porte.

La voleuse déglutit difficilement. L'atmosphère de la pièce commençait à lui compresser la gorge, une impression vraiment désagréable… Le violon était bien là, à sa place, toujours son aura agressive planant autour de lui. La voleuse fantôme détailla la salle avec attention : toutes les autres œuvres avait été déplacées, seul restait le violon. Elle sourit avec ironie. Est-ce que le nouveau commandant avait peur qu'elle fasse d'autres emplettes en plus du violon ? Ce serait mal la connaître !

Elle posa un pied dans la salle, fit un pas, puis un autre. Rien ne semblait se passer.

Sauf au pas de trop.

Un des sceaux s'activa sous elle, des liens se matérialisèrent, s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et l'immobilisèrent. Elle essaya de bouger, de s'extirper de ce sceau d'emprisonnement, mais une voix la stoppa dans ses mouvements :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te débattre, ce sceau n'a pas de faille. Tu ne pourras pas t'en échapper.

- C'est dingue ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une manie que vous apprenez à l'École de Police, mais vous adorez les coins sombres pour lancer vos premières répliques ! railla la voleuse, abandonnant toute résistance.

La voix se permit un petit rire avant de sortir de l'ombre où elle s'était postée. Light, apercevant Alexander, siffla d'une manière admirative :

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils engageaient des mômes à la police ! Mais je les pardonne aisément, tu es plutôt mignon !

Le jeune Allemand sourit légèrement, pendant qu'Etzumy s'égosillait à ordonner à la voleuse de les sortir de là plutôt que de lancer ce genre de compliment !

- Mais bon ! soupira Light en prenant un air déçu. C'est dommage, tu n'es pas mon style…

Elle émit un bref sifflement, et les liens se craquelèrent, brisant le sceau et la libérant. Celle-ci posa sa main sur sa hanche et lui lança un regard amusé :

- Vas-y petit, montre-moi tes tours de passe-passe !

Alexander se figea entièrement, attendant la suite. La voleuse le regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut et finit par hausser les épaules. S'il ne faisait rien, elle n'allait pas repartir bien gentiment, laissant le violon en place. Les jeunes ont de l'espoir, ces temps-ci !…

A peine fit-elle un pas vers l'œuvre que le jeune policier sortit de sa léthargie. Il se précipita vers l'œuvre et la saisit. Light voulut le rejoindre, mais se heurta à une barrière d'énergie. Elle recula de quelques pas, observant l'adolescent qui se penchait pour prendre quelque chose caché derrière le piédestal. Un archet.

- Oulha… C'est mauvais…, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Alexander coinça la mentonnière de l'instrument sous son menton, et donna un coup d'archet. Un son acéré cingla le silence, une vague d'énergie projeta Light plusieurs mètres en arrière. Elle roula au sol, jusqu'à être violemment arrêtée par le mur.

_« Light ! Light ! Ça va ? »_ s'inquiéta Etzumy.

- Pour être franche… Non, ça ne va pas…

Elle se releva difficilement, un bras autour du ventre. La partie s'annonçait dure… Un autre son retentit, Light eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter du mur qui vola en éclat. Elle remarqua le sceau tracé au sol, qui créait un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'adolescent. Comment gagner contre un adversaire que l'on ne peut pas approcher ? Seule solution…

Une autre onde de choc l'atteignit, la projetant à l'extérieur par l'une des fenêtres.

xxx

Light se réveilla au sol, l'impression d'être en miettes. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, afin d'aviser la boule de poils noire à qui appartenait la petite langue râpeuse qui s'évertuait à lécher le sang qui coulait sur sa joue. Elle écarta Wizu doucement et se releva, difficilement.

- Etzu… Tu es là… ? Qu'est-ce qui…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, posa un genou à terre dans un gémissement. Avisant sa main qu'elle décolla de son ventre, Light découvrit du sang.

- Super…

Elle plaqua à nouveau sa main contre son ventre et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de ne pas être entourée de policier, menottes aux mains. Mais les seuls gardiens de la paix étaient à plusieurs mètres, essayant de contenir la foule. Une foule… figée. Silencieuse.

- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ « Light ! Ca va ? » _s'enquit Etzumy.

- Où étais-tu passée, toi ? grogna-t-elle.

_« Wizu nous a interceptées en pleine chute ! »_

- Ah… Je trouvais ça bizarre d'être vivante après une chute libre de trois étages… Sacré Wizu…

_« Pourquoi personne ne bouge ? » _

Light leva les yeux vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait fracassée. Alexander était là, et l'observait, le regard vide. Un kekkai. Il avait créé une barrière qui leur permettrait de ne pas être dérangés et de ne blesser personne. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en arrêter là.

L'adolescent releva doucement l'archet. Lorsque les crins frottèrent les cordes, il engagea une mélodie rapide, souvent trillée. Une masse de lumière se concentra à quelques mètres de la voleuse qui essaya de guérir ce qu'elle pouvait le plus rapidement possible. Le petit démon s'écarta le plus loin possible quand sa maîtresse se releva.

La lumière se précisa, s'allongea pour former une silhouette. La carapace lumineuse craqua, éclata, pour libérer quelqu'un.

- K…Krad ?

L'Ange Blanc fonça vers elle. Elle l'évita comme elle put, sentant une fine entaille à la gorge. Dangereuse, un millimètre de plus et il lui avait tranchée la carotide. Light se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait la main droite plate, les doigts serrés les uns contre les autres, un champ d'énergie autour d'elle, transformant sa main en une véritable arme. Une lame tranchante.

La voleuse leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Alexander était toujours là, immobile. Ses yeux bleus foncés étaient vides de tout éclat. Ce qui voulait dire que… qu'il était possédé par le violon ?

- C'est pas vrai ! grogna-t-elle, irritée par la situation et par l'adolescent. Quand on est aussi faible, on ne s'attaque pas à des forces magiques pareilles !

Son archet effleura les cordes, démarra une autre mélodie, toujours plus rapide, plus violente. Light reporta immédiatement son attention sur Krad. Sa main frémit, il bondit en avant, prêt à la transpercer. Elle recula aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, fit des écarts, l'évita. Mais il finit par prévoir l'un de ses mouvements. En moins d'une seconde, il transperça Light à l'épaule gauche, juste au-dessus du cœur. Il la poussa en arrière, frappa en large, entaillant le ventre.

_« __**Light ! Réplique !**__ »_ hurla Etzumy, absolument paniquée.

_ - Je… peux pas… S'il ne s'agit pas… d'une simple projection… le vrai Krad sera blessé… Satoshi aussi…_

La voleuse posa violemment un genou à terre, à bout de souffle. L'Ange Blanc s'approcha d'elle, leva sa main. Elle s'abattit.


	5. Tête à tête

_Et voilà la suite ! Un peu plus courte, c'est vrai, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

_**Megamoimeme :** Mais non, je ne suis pas méchante ! XD Et oui, Dark et Krad vont être de la partie ! Pas dans l'immédiat, mais ils vont mettre leur grain de sel ! (Comment ne pas faire une fic DN Angel sans nos abrutis nationaux ? XD) (Je vais me faire taper...) _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**** Tête à tête.**

La voleuse posa violemment un genou à terre, à bout de souffle. Krad s'approcha d'elle, leva sa main. Elle s'abattit.

** - Kekkai !**

Rencontre brutale entre la main et la barrière.

- J'ai peut-être épuisé… mes capacités physiques…, mais j'ai encore de la réserve en Magie ! fit remarquer Light avec un soupçon d'amusement.

L'Ange Blanc fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais n'interrompit pas son attaque. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa main perça doucement la barrière. Light croisa ses bras, au-dessus de sa tête. Geste qui assurerait plus de soutien à son kekkai. Mais qui n'empêchait pas la main d'avancer.

_- Etzumy. A un moment ou à un autre, je vais être obligée de lâcher pour tenter autre chose. Je veux savoir si tu es avec moi._

_« Oui ! »_ acquiesça l'hôte, se préparant mentalement à tout. _« Tu as mon soutien ! »_

_- Parfait._

La voleuse concentra ce qui lui restait de force physique, baissa les bras, rendant sa barrière plus instable. Barrière qui vola en éclat. La main de Krad continua son chemin, entaillant la clavicule droite jusqu'au sein gauche. Mais l'Ange fut déséquilibré. Mettant de côté la douleur, Light donna un puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Il tomba à terre, le souffle coupé.

** - Wizu !**

Le démon-ailes fonça vers son maître, se fixa dans son dos. Light s'éleva vers Alexander. La marionnette du violon entama une autre mélodie qui cingla l'air. Plusieurs lames lumineuses apparurent, foncèrent sur Light, qui les évita une à une, puis fonça sur le musicien. Elle se heurta à une barrière de protection, mais ne fut pas rejetée. Sa main la perça.

Jusqu'au poignet.

Jusqu'au coude.

Jusqu'à l'épaule.

Light attrapa le manche du violon, l'arracha des mains d'Alexander, stoppant net la mélodie. La barrière explosa, les projetant tout deux en arrière. La voleuse eut juste le temps de saisir l'archet avant qu'il ne vole au fond de la pièce, comme le fit le jeune policier. Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, ne stoppant brutalement sa chute qu'une fois près du sol. Les deux pieds à terre, elle entama elle-même une mélodie, ignorant toutes les douleurs qui faisaient leur retour en force. L'Ange Blanc se releva, et se tordit de douleur. Sa carapace de lumière réapparut, le submergea. Puis se brisa. Il ne resta plus une seule trace de l'Ange Blanc.

Le kekkai d'Alexander disparut, la foule s'agita à nouveau. La voleuse posa un genou à terre, exténuée. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Alexander, qui la fixait.

- Stupide enfant !..., grogna-t-elle à mi-voix en se relevant, tant bien que mal.

Elle battit plusieurs fois des ailes, puis s'envola rapidement, le violon blanc à la main.

xxx

Light ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois les yeux, jusqu'à pouvoir voir quelque chose. Le noir. L'obscurité de la nuit, car il y avait tout de même un semblant de lumière lunaire. Néanmoins, elle reconnut le salon des Hakura. Une bonne chose d'être là, parce qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière moitié du voyage. Mais maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec presque plus de bandage sur le corps qu'une momie égyptienne ! Doucement, la voleuse essaya de bouger les bras, mais la douleur flamba de plus belle. Elle reteint de justesse un gémissement, qui se transforma en une quinte de toux.

- Tu es réveillée…

Light fit un effort pour tourner la tête et aviser celui qui était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil, qui la fixa de ses yeux ardents.

- Ah… Ayato…

Le père d'Etzumy, les bras croisés, hocha doucement la tête.

- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tête à tête.

- Jamais, tu veux dire…, corrigea-t-elle avec un pâle sourire.

- Comment va Etzumy ?

Light s'autorisa un petit sourire ironique. Ce qu'elle connaissait de l'homme était toujours fondé, un franc-parler et des paroles qui vont droit au but… C'était sûrement ça qui avait plu à Erei…

- Etzumy doit être en train de dormir…

- "Doit être" ? répéta-t-il dans un grognement. Tu n'en es pas sûre ?

- Elle ne répond pas… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est toujours là, au fond…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on vous retrouve dans un tel état ?

- Un imprévu, une puissante magie et une impasse… J'ai dû un peu trop forcer pour Etzu, elle l'a mal supporté…

- Tu as fait ça ?

Cette fois, le grognement s'était transformé un grondement menaçant. Light ne put s'empêcher de sourire, profitant un peu du fait d'être dans le corps d'Etzumy, ce qui la préservait d'un possible écartèlement de la part du père de son hôte.

- Je lui ai demandée son soutien, elle savait à quoi s'attendre… Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans son accord…

- Ça, j'en doute !

- Libre à toi de le faire…

Ayato regarda celle qui était couchée sur le canapé. Son visage était à présent vide de toute grimace qu'on appelait "sourire" par défaut de langage. Son expression était bien plus songeuse, comme si elle était partie ailleurs… Il soupira, doucement, avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dans ce kekkai ?

Light sembla immédiatement revenir à la réalité. Elle fronça les sourcils, tourna la tête vers l'humain.

- Comment as-tu su qu'il y avait un kekkai ?

- Je te prierais de ne pas répondre à ma question par une autre question ! Ce genre de petite feinte ne marche pas avec moi !

Light sourit, encore une fois, doucement. Puis elle prit une légère inspiration, et commença à tout narrer. De son entrée dans la salle de l'œuvre, les premières attaques du garçon, son passage par la fenêtre (ce qui lui valut une remarque sarcastique, Ayato lui faisant remarquer qu'il aurait pu construire une fenêtre avec tous les débris de verre qu'elle avait eu dans le corps), jusqu'à Krad. Du moins, l'illusion de Krad. Celle qu'elle n'avait pas pu attaquer de front, par peur d'affecter gravement le vrai.

- Quelle est ta relation, avec ce Krad ?

La voleuse soupira, un peu exaspérée sur les bords :

- Krad a été mon frère, mon ami, mon mentor, puis mon ennemi… Comme tu peux le voir, je suis passée par quasiment tous les grades…

- Et maintenant ?

Le léger sarcasme n'obtint pas de réponse, elle ferma simplement les yeux, prenant un autre inspiration.

- Que s'est-il passé, entre lui et toi ?

- Après m'être réveillée chez Hero Hikari, j'ai fait peu à peu sa connaissance. Mais j'en suis… j'en suis arrivée à éprouver un sentiment amoureux. Comme tu peux le deviner Ayato, je me suis transformée. Ma première transformation étant consciente. Ce fut… effroyablement douloureux… Chaque fibre de mon corps était chargée de douleur. Pendant ces quelques secondes, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : mourir. Mourir pour arrêter de souffrir. Tu peux trouver ça idiot, surtout pour moi, mais tu n'as connu pas cette sensation. Hero a donc fait la connaissance de Taka, ma première hôte. Ils sont tombés amoureux…

Light ferma les yeux et inspira douloureusement, attendant en silence que la plaie à la clavicule se fasse un peu moins douloureuse. Une fois que ce fut un peu plus supportable, elle déglutit et rouvrit les yeux pour reprendre son récit :

- Mais il y avait Krad. Cela faisait environ cinquante ans qu'il était dans le corps des Hikari… Ce qui équivaut à… environ trois hôtes, voire quatre, pour l'époque… Il est apparu alors que Taka était dehors. Sa transformation m'a juste donnée le temps de prendre sa place, mais je n'ai pas pu reprendre mes esprits à temps… Il a failli me tuer, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il s'est retenu de me donner le coup fatal…

Elle s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Les yeux dans le vague, elle rassembla encore quelques souvenirs.

- Après ça, Hero nous a initiées, Taka et moi, à la magie utilisée par les Hikari… Je lui ai également enseigné ma magie. Ainsi que Taka, car les Hakura l'utilisaient déjà, pour une raison dont je ne me souviens plus… Et Krad a disparu, brisant la dernière protection contre ma disparition. Je me suis endormie, comme ça, et je me suis réveillée plus tard, dans le corps d'une autre. La fille de Taka. Mais j'ai également appris que son frère abritait Krad, en lui…

- Des frères et sœurs…, en conclut Ayato.

- Faux jumeaux… Le père étant Hero…

Light ferma les yeux, serrant légèrement les dents. Elle parvint à bouger son bras droit, le moins amoché, et à le placer sur ses yeux. Plus par lassitude que par nécessitée.

- Krad m'a appris ce qu'il fallait savoir pour survivre. Se battre, apprivoiser mes nouveaux pouvoirs, maîtriser mes ailes. J'ai aussi appris à voler, à détecter les œuvres de la famille Hikari, à les sceller, puis à les rapatrier. Et c'est au cours d'un scellage que j'ai rencontré Dark… Et comme d'habitude, ils se sont battus… et après…

Elle stoppa net, sans aucune raison apparente. Enlevant son bras de ses yeux, elle le reposa sagement le long de son corps, continuant à fixer le plafond. Ayato décela un léger froncement de sourcils, et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais la voleuse le devança :

- Ayato, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service…

- Ça dépend quel genre de service ! grogna-t-il, paré à toutes les éventualités, même les plus tordues.

- Des recherches, le temps que je ne puisse pas les faire moi-même… Sur un garçon et sa famille… Un certain Alexander Reiss…


	6. Point de vue d'un Ange Noir

**Chapitre 6 :** **Point de vue d'un Ange Noir.**

_Dark courait d'une foulée régulière et sans se fatiguer dans une sorte de tunnel sous-terrain, taillé dans la roche. La cible de ce soir était le somptueux collier que portait la statue d'une nymphe marine, Amphitrite, épouse du dieu Poséidon dans la mythologie grecque. Mais ce collier abritait en lui un esprit peu cordial et surtout très dangereux. Dark devait sceller ce démon avant qu'il ne fasse des dégâts… Pour l'instant, il ne faisait que se réveiller en douceur et le niveau de la mer montait de façon alarmante !_

_La salle où se trouvait la statue d'Amphitrite, et donc son collier, commençait à se profiler au bout du couloir. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange… Il y avait de la lumière ? Dark ralentit l'allure pour finalement s'avancer telle une ombre. Quelqu'un l'aurait devancé ? __Qui ?_

_- Ich trage Dunkelheit und ich bin Licht…_

_Le Voleur Fantôme regarda avec étonnement cette fille qui, une plume noire à la main, récitait l'incantation d'une voix claire et forte. Comment une humaine pouvait-elle connaître les paroles appropriées à un scellage ? Surtout à un scellage de cette forme ?_

_Un vent qui n'était pas d'origine naturelle fit bouger ses longs cheveux bruns, révélant la présence de l'esprit du collier tournant autour d'elle. Il attendait la moindre faiblesse, la moindre baisse de concentration de sa part, avec convoitise. Une âme pour pouvoir le réveiller complètement et lui apporter la puissance nécessaire afin de briser les sceaux que les Créateurs avaient apposés dans cette salle. Dark tendit sa main, et la retira aussitôt comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il y avait un kekkai ? Il ne s'y attendait pas… et il venait de faire part de sa présence. La jeune fille jeta calmement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tout en continuant à réciter. Le voleur fantôme put apercevoir la forme de ses pupilles entourés d'iris bruns… Des pupilles en grain de riz, comme ceux des chats !… Cette fille n'était pas humaine !… Celle-ci, comme si le trouver là était tout à fait naturel, reporta son regard et attention sur le collier et continua son incantation._

_A la fin de l'incantation, l'esprit s'agita de plus en plus et essaya de percer le kekkai qu'elle avait mis en place autour d'elle. La plume s'entoura d'une aura noire._

_- Vom schwarzen Engel, der die Zauberei beherrscht, versiegle ich dich hier und jetzt !_

_Dans un éclat de lumière vive, l'esprit intégra le bijou, scellé. La jeune fille reprit petit à petit son souffle et essuya son front perlé de sueur du revers de la main. Avec mille précautions, elle décrocha le collier du cou de la statue et le mit dans une petite bourse de tissu noir accrochée à sa ceinture._

_- As-tu fini ? lui demanda une voix qui venait d'une autre galerie._

_Dark frissonna. Cette voix… ce n'était pas celle de Krad ?_

_- Oui, c'est bon, on peut y aller ! lui répondit-elle en se dirigeant sans crainte vers la voix._

_- Pars devant, je dois régler quelques comptes…_

_La jeune fille leva un sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Dark, lui, fit immédiatement demi-tour pour remonter à la surface. D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait rendez-vous avec une jolie blonde !_

Daisuké se réveilla en sursaut au signal de son réveil et eut immédiatement du mal à respirer. Quelque chose était appliqué sur son nez et sa bouche. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour aviser la situation dans laquelle il était, mais il ne vit que des poils… Des poils blancs ?

- With… Descends de ma tête, j'étouffe…

Le lapin-démon blanc gigota un peu, mais ne descendit définitivement que quand son jeune maître le menaça de faire un vol plané si jamais il restait plus longtemps. Et la créature choisit le juste bon moment. Dès que Daisuké put voir ce qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, il sauta de son lit avant qu'une énorme presse ne l'aplatisse. Allongé sur le sol, il contempla avec effarement ce qui restait de l'endroit où il avait passé la nuit.

- Bonjour Dai-chan ! lança sa mère en entrant dans la chambre.

**- Maman ! C'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

- Quoi donc ?…

**- ÇA !** hurla-t-il en pointant la presse du doigt.

- Oh, ça… Et encore, j'ai hésité à l'abaisser quand le réveil a sonné !

Elle le houspilla un peu pour le décider à se lever et descendit au rez-de-chaussée préparer le petit-déjeuner pendant que l'adolescent s'habillait, encore légèrement agacé.

xxx

_Le Maître Ailé des Ténèbres envoya au sol celui de la Lumière avec violence. Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait subir quelques jours plus tôt, il n'allait sûrement pas se retenir ! Ce soir, le voleur venait de le blesser au bras et de l'envoyer valser dans la poussière !_

_- Je suis en super forme !_

_Il regarda le porteur des ailes blanches s'asseoir à terre et porter une main à son bras ensanglanté. Le blond leva les yeux et lui lança un regard aussi féroce que méprisant._

_- A charge de revanche ! déclara Dark, une plume fraîchement apparue à la main._

_Il la lança vers son antithèse. Mais quelque chose la heurta avant d'avoir atteint sa cible. Une autre de ces choses fila à toute vitesse vers lui, et il dut l'éviter._

_- Ça va aller, Anii-ue ?_

_Dark regarda vers l'autre Maître Ailé… et vit la fille du collier d'Amphitrite s'agenouiller à côté de lui._

_- Plus ou moins, lui répondit Krad._

_Le voleur fantôme descendit doucement vers la terre ferme. Avec une lenteur calculée, comme si sa mâchoire se décrocherait sous l'effet d'une descente trop rapide. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était, cette mascarade ?_

_- Voilà ce qui se passe dès que je te perds de vue pendant moins de cinq minutes ! plaisanta-t-elle en écartant les bouts de tissu sanguinolent._

_Krad resta silencieux et ne fit aucun mouvement agressif ou défensif lorsqu'elle lui apposa une plume noire sur sa blessure. Plume noire qui se transforma en bandages._

_- Je pense que ça devrait tenir…_

_Le voleur se posa à terre et fit un pas en avant, et tout de suite un bond en arrière. Trois plumes s'étaient plantées dans le sol, là où il s'était trouvé deux secondes plus tôt. Il regarda cette fille au bras tendu vers lui, au regard sérieux, presque défiant. Elle semblait bien décidée à protéger Krad. D'ailleurs, le blond le fixait, un fin sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

_Dark avisa ces trois plumes fichées au sol. A première vue, rien à signaler… Mais dès qu'il fit mine d'avancer un peu, elles explosèrent, le projetant violemment en arrière. Au sol, encore un peu étourdi par sa mauvaise chute, il releva la tête._

_Krad et la fille avait disparu…_

_- C'est pas vrai !…_

_Il se releva, ignorant une douleur aux côtes, et sortit ses ailes. Il décolla du sol, bien décidé à poursuivre les deux fugitifs. Vu comment il avait blessé son double, ils ne devraient pas aller très loin…_

**- Niwa Daisuké, je vous prierais de garder les yeux ouverts pendant mon cours !**

Daisuké ouvrit violemment les yeux et tomba sur un regard féroce. Celui de son professeur d'Histoire… Un air de déjà-vu, non ?

Sorti de bon-gré mal-gré de son rêve éveillé, il soutint un instant le regard de l'adulte, se faisant force de ne pas cligner des yeux. Le professeur brisa brusquement le contact visuel pour s'attaquer aux questions du livre, au grand soulagement du jeune Niwa qui n'aurait pas pu tenir une seconde de plus. Il se frotta discrètement les yeux, mais la légère quiétude se retrouva cassée par une voix tonitruante :

**- Niwa ! Première question !**

Un peu désorienté par le choc sonore, il prit la feuille où il avait noté les réponses. Toutes y passèrent, le professeur n'avait, visiblement, aucune envie de lâcher le jeune rouquin. Il dut attendre la cloche de la pause pour être libéré de la pression constante que l'adulte lui mettait continuellement sur les épaules.

Une fois le professeur parti, Daisuké posa son front sur son bureau et put enfin fermer les yeux. Une voix lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il reconnut aisément celle de Riku, inquiète, et il releva la tête. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui, le détaillant un instant, puis lui demanda :

- Tu dors, en ce moment ?

- Oui oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! lui sourit-il en se frottant un peu les yeux. Je dors !

Riku jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, se pencha légèrement en avant et lui souffla :

- Dark fait beaucoup trop d'apparitions, en ce moment ! Tu devrais arrêter !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Riku-san ! Je dors beaucoup ! Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs !… C'est juste que…

- "Que" quoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Que…

- Que certains rêves demandent pas mal d'énergie à celui qui les fait, répondit froidement une voix derrière Riku. Qu'ils soient endormis ou éveillés.

Ils relevèrent la tête et avisèrent Satoshi, qui les fixait également :

- N'ai-je pas raison ? fit-il à l'intention de Daisuké.

Le rouquin hocha doucement la tête, tout en ne détournant pas les yeux de l'adolescent au regard de glace. Celui-ci soupira, doucement, et fit dévier son regard vers la fenêtre, pensif.

xxx

_Dark se posa imperceptiblement dans une espèce de parc, où une fontaine publique était plantée au centre d'une place bordée d'un liseré d'arbres. Endroit parfait où faire une petite halte. Krad était assis sur le muret de la fontaine, en train de soigner son bras blessé qui le gênait pour voler correctement, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux à long terme. Et la fille… La fille était un peu plus loin, adossée à un arbre, les bras croisés, le nez levé vers les étoiles. En pleine réflexion._

_- Qui était-ce ? finit-elle par demander._

_- Tu ne le connais pas ? Même de nom, tu devrais en avoir entendu parler, là-bas. Dark Mousy._

_Elle resta silencieuse, puis passa une main sur son visage, soufflant :_

_- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis restée que peu de temps dans le Monde des Esprits… Ce qui s'est passé… est encore confus… Trop confus__…_

_Elle fut secouée par un violent frisson, mais quand elle abaissa sa main, aucune émotion n'était peinte sur son visage. Elle remit son bras dans sa position initiale, et se mit à fixer l'Ange Blanc qui se levait du muret pour faire quelques pas. Il la détailla de ses yeux d'or, puis lui adressa :_

_- Je n'ai plus rien à faire en ta compagnie, Light. Je me retire._

_Elle hocha doucement la tête, et Dark se contracta. S'il partait maintenant, il ne pourrait pas en finir. Il se prépara à bondir de sa cachette, mais Krad et la fille qui l'accompagnait tournèrent brusquement la tête vers l'une des entrées du parc. Quelqu'un arrivait, appela à l'aide. Le regard de Light s'ébranla, s'agrandit. Elle prit une violente inspiration et fit un pas en arrière._

_« __**'ttention Daisuké !**__ »_

Trop tard. Malgré l'avertissement de Dark, la collision Daisuké-poteau eut bien lieu, à heure et endroit prévus. A côté de lui, Satoshi le regarda s'appuyer au réverbère et se masser la figure.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant, Hiwatari-kun ? geignit-il.

- Parce que tu semblais ailleurs. J'en ai conclu que tu devais rêver.

- On peut rêver en marchant ?

- En faisant un rêve éveillé, ou en étant somnambule, oui. Tu viens de le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune Niwa hocha vigoureusement la tête et, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne saignait pas du nez, se remit en route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda son ami.

_« Il a vu des étoiles ! Et trente-six chandelles, aussi, en passant ! »_ railla Dark, mais qui souhaitait tout de même savoir. Même s'ils vivaient dans le même corps, hôte et esprit ne partageaient pas toujours leurs rêves. Et les rêves de Daisuké n'étaient pas connus de Dark.

- C'était bizarre…, fit l'adolescent aux yeux rouges après s'être tâté le visage une énième fois. Je voyais à travers les yeux de Dark… Je crois que ça se passait… dans le passé…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Les maisons, le paysage que j'ai pu apercevoir… Oui, Hiwatari-kun, j'en suis sûr ! Ça se passait dans le passé !

- Comme moi, alors. Des souvenirs.

Daisuké hocha la tête. Ils arrivaient dans la rue où il habitait. Le rouquin fit signe à son ami de s'arrêter là : sa mère l'attendait de pied ferme devant chez lui. Tout ça parce qu'il était un peu en retard… Le jeune Niwa lui narra ce qu'il avait vu, et partit rapidement, lui promettant d'y revenir demain, parce que maintenant, Emiko les avait repérés et s'approchait d'eux au pas de course.

Satoshi fit volte-face, les appels de la folle sermonnant son rejeton car il avait traîné en compagnie de cet Hikari derrière lui. Il prit machinalement le chemin de son appartement, se remémorant son rêve toujours aussi flou et celui de Niwa. Tous les deux… Ils avaient tous les deux rêvés du passé…

Finalement, ses pas l'avaient mené au manoir des Hikari. Il passa la grande grille et entra dans cet immense temple de solitude. Après tout, les Hikari avaient peut-être consigné quelque chose en rapport à Light et à ces événements dans leurs archives.


	7. Il existe un autre monde

**Yo !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! (Après un mois, je sais, rangez les couteaux, massues et autres choses rigolotes please !) **

**Quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé apparaître dans cette fic est tout de même venu ! Alors je le clame haut et fort (disclamer) : La personne inconnue qui apparaît en toute fin de chapitre m'appartient ! (Grande réticence de la part de Krad dès qu'on lui a annoncé sa venue... Le pauvre, il a dû être traumatisé ! XD)**

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : "Il existe un autre monde…"**

Etzumy s'habilla doucement, essayant de ne pas faire faire trop de mouvement à son épaule gauche, celle que l'illusion de Krad avait transpercée quelques jours plus tôt. Elle eut le malheur de trop allonger son bras sur le côté, une violente douleur la cingla de l'intérieur. L'adolescente dut se faire force pour ne pas plaquer son bras contre elle et se crisper, ce qui aurait aggravé la situation.

_« Ca va ? »_ souffla Light, encore désolée d'avoir mise son hôte dans cet état.

- Oui oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit-elle, encore un peu sous le choc de la douleur. Avec ton pouvoir de guérison, ce sera parti dans deux jours maximum !

_« Je ne te demande pas si ça ira dans deux jours ! »_ grogna la voleuse. _« Je te demande si ça va maintenant ! »_

Le regard d'Etzumy s'assombrit légèrement, et elle boutonna sa chemise avec lenteur tout en chuchotant :

- La douleur a encore du mal à s'effacer…

_« J'imagine qu'elle n'est pas que physique… »_

La jeune Hakura ferma les yeux, donnant raison à la voleuse qui soupira, désolée. Elle se sentait responsable de l'état fragile dans lequel elle avait mis son hôte. Tout ça parce qu'elle s'était précipitée à la chasse du violon…

- Nous devions saisir cette occasion ! rétorqua Etzumy, qui avait entendu les pensées de l'esprit qu'elle hébergeait. Loyalität a un rapport avec ton passé, non ?

_« Je trouve que mon passé a tendance à réapparaître un peu trop souvent et trop rapidement à mon goût ! »_ grogna Light, décidément bien négative ce matin.

- Tu m'as demandé mon soutien, je savais à quoi m'attendre !…

_« …ou presque !… »_ la corrigea-t-elle. _« Je n'ai jamais autant utilisé de magie d'affilé avec toi, surtout à ce niveau ! J'ai trop forcé, j'ai sauté des étapes ! »_

- Où est passée Light, la Voleuse Fantôme que je connais ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'en avez-vous fait ?

_« Je suis là, andouille ! Je suis juste dans une mauvaise passe ! »_

- J'espère que tu en sortiras vite, sinon, je vais finir par faire une dépression !

Light se racla bruyamment la gorge, et fit savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Mais les sarcasmes acérés de la voleuse furent stoppés par des légers coups dans la porte. Ayato entrebâilla la porte, et prévint sa fille qu'il l'emmenait au collège, et qu'elle avait intérêt de se dépêcher si elle voulait arriver à l'heure !

xxx

Etzumy descendit de la voiture, sac sur l'épaule droite, et s'engagea dans la cour après un dernier salut à son chauffeur qui se mit en route pour l'Université quelques blocs plus loin, où il devait donner une conférence. Elle fila droit vers l'entrée du bâtiment, le bras gauche plaqué contre son ventre, dans l'espoir que ces élancements s'arrêtent. Se plantant devant son casier, elle troqua ses chaussures pour celles qu'elle utilisait pour le collège, comme les autres élèves, puis s'enfonça dans les couloirs en direction de sa salle de classe. Dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la tornade rousse qui la rejoignait rapidement. Avec un grand sourire et un salut sonore, Maki lui tapa sur l'épaule. La gauche, malheureusement. La jeune Hakura réprima un gémissement et ravala ses larmes. Trop tard pour espérer que la douleur s'en aille d'elle-même, elle avalerait une aspirine dès qu'elle le pourra…

- Ca va pas ? lui demanda la rousse, la voyant crispée contre le mur.

- J'ai mal…

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Je suis tombée… dans les escaliers… Et on a refait le parquet de la cave, hier… J'ai des courbatures…

- Tu as du courage de faire ça pendant le week-end ! Et je suis allée te voir, vendredi soir, pour les devoirs ! Absente pour le contrôle de Math, veinarde !… Ton père m'a dit que tu avais fait un malaise, ça va mieux ?

- Oui et non… C'est là que je suis tombée… J'ai fait mon malaise dans les escaliers, et je me suis cognée la tête… C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue en cours, vendredi et samedi…

- En tout cas, ravie de te revoir parmi nous ! Reiss-kun nous fait une tête d'enterrement depuis vendredi, c'est pas gai dans le fond de la classe… Il paraît que le violon qui appartenait à sa famille était la cible du vol de jeudi soir…

Etzumy lâcha un « Ah. » très plat puis, après avoir respiré profondément, se remit en route, Maki à sa suite qui continua à parler :

- J'ai été au vol, jeudi ! C'était incroyable !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire…, murmura la jeune voleuse.

- Personne n'a su comment Light a pu se retrouver dans la cour du musée sans que personne ne l'aperçoive ! Il paraît qu'il y a eu pas mal de dégât ! Et beaucoup de sang a coulé…

Sa camarade soupira, et entra dans la salle. Tous les autres étaient arrivés, plus quelques autres élèves qui squattaient les lieux. L'adolescente fila vers sa table et s'y installa. Derrière elle, Alexander faisait, effectivement, une tête d'enterrement. Elle lui sourit et il tenta de répondre, mais son sourire s'évanouit instantanément pour faire resurgir sa mine mortifiée.

- Ca sent la dépression ! souffla Maki. Tu comprends pourquoi tu me manquais !

La jeune voleuse hocha la tête, puis se leva pour saluer, comme les autres, le professeur qui entrait.

xxx

La journée se termina enfin, au grand bonheur des élèves qui s'étirèrent et commencèrent à bavarder bruyamment en rangeant leurs affaires. Etzumy étira son bras valide puis, après un rapide salut à Alexander et Maki, elle se faufila hors de la salle. Elle récupéra ses chaussures, rangea quelques affaires et sortit du bâtiment. Sentant Light soupirer, elle se décida à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

_« Dis-moi… Il faudrait qu'on fasse un léger détour en ville, ça ne te dérangerait pas ? »_

Etzumy resta un instant sidérée, plantée en plein milieu de la cour. Quoi ?… **Quoi ?** Light lui demandait si ça la **dérangeait** ?

_- Light, réponds-moi franchement… Tu es malade ?_

_« Andouille ! Si je te le demande, c'est que je ne peux pas y aller sans l'accord de mon hôte ! »_ Light fulminait. Être ainsi dépendante de la volonté de son hôte était assez humiliant… _« Les lois sont faites comme ça, et même moi je dois m'y plier… »_

La jeune voleuse resta un instant silencieuse, puis finit par demander :

_- Où va-t-on ? _

_« Il me semble que l'on doit se rendre dans le quartier Asakusa… On prendra le métro, c'est plus pratique, et moins voyant… Je te guiderai ! »_

_- D'accord… Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, mais d'accord… Je vais prévenir Papa !…_

_« Aïe ! »_ s'étouffa la voleuse.

Au portail, l'adolescente chercha la voiture paternelle, et finit par la trouver plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sans entrer à l'intérieur, elle essaya de lui expliquer la situation. Light sentait très clairement les regards menaçants dirigés vers elle. Décidément… Ayato la tuerait un jour, s'il le pouvait…

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très judicieux, dans ton état…, finit-il par déclarer.

_« Oh ça va ! »,_ s'insurgea la voleuse, _« C'est pas comme si je l'embarquais au fin fond de la jungle sans espoir de revenir un jour, ta gamine ! »_

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? railla-t-il, presque certain de la réponse.

- Qu'elle fera attention ! répondit Etzumy, s'efforçant de calmer mentalement Light.

L'adulte la fixa encore un instant, puis tendit la main pour prendre le sac de cours de sa fille. Il lui donna une écharpe, pour reposer son épaule, puis lui demanda de pencher sa tête vers lui. Elle s'exécuta et son père lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Fais bien attention à toi ! lui souffla-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, puis fit demi-tour et se dirigea en courant vers la station de métro la plus proche. Heureusement, les adultes n'avaient pas encore finit de travailler, alors il n'y avait pas trop de monde dans les wagons.

xxx

Etzumy descendit à la station Asakusa, dans le quartier portant le même nom, que lui indiqua l'esprit qui l'habitait. Elle s'engagea dans les rues moins récentes et moins empruntées, ce quartier étant plus traditionnel. Au-dessus des maisons, elle pouvait voir les toits de la Pagode du temple Sensô-ji… Tokyo, malgré sa familiarité, réservait encore quelques surprises. Elle laissa son regard flâner de magasin en maison.

Jusqu'à ce que Light l'arrête.

_« Le passage est là ! » _

_- Un passage ? Quel passage ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?_

_« Tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais trouver ce que je cherche dans cet endroit ? »_ rit Light, amusée. _« Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'en a pas pour longtemps ! »_

_- Où est-ce qu'on va ?_ insista l'hôte.

_« Si je te le dis, ça gâcherait la surprise ! »_ La voleuse se tut un instant, puis lui indiqua un réverbère : _« C'est par là ! »_

L'adolescente allait passer à côté du réverbère, mais l'autre l'arrêta instantanément. Pas à côté du réverbère, mais entre le réverbère et le mur ! Un instant estomaquée par la bizarrerie du passage, elle s'engagea et passa entre le réverbère et le mur.

_« Si les passages étaient si exposés, beaucoup de gens se retrouveraient à se balader entre les dimensions ! »_ s'égailla Light. _« Et si tu trouves ça bizarre, accroche-toi bien ! Je te réserve d'autres surprises ! »_

Un large brouillard impénétrable voila les alentours. Arrivée de l'autre côté, il se dissipa et la jeune Hakura écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle ne s'étendaient plus des routes goudronnées et des voitures grondantes, mais des rues pavées et bruyantes de marchants qui s'égosillaient à qui mieux mieux, tentant d'appâter des passants et de vendre leurs produits. Une petite ville occidentale, presque. Avec ces maisons à colombages, aux premiers étages plus larges que le rez-de-chaussée, serrées les unes contres les autres, ne se séparant que pour laisser la place à une autre rue, ruelle ou coupe-gorge. Une douce odeur lui parvint. Celui du pain chaud, doré, que l'on venait juste de sortir du four. Ainsi qu'une autre odeur, plus fine, que l'adolescente eut du mal à identifier. Celle du miel chaud. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle passait devant une boulangerie, une vraie et ancienne. Elle resta un instant muette de stupéfaction devant l'endroit, avant que Light ne la réveille et ne la houspille un peu pour qu'elle avance plus vite :

_« L'écoulement du temps n'est pas le même ici, je ne sais pas si une heure ici donne une journée dans notre dimension, ou l'inverse, alors autant ne pas traîner ! »_

_- Ce n'est pas dangereux de jouer comme ça avec le temps ?_

_« Le temps est une notion inventée par l'Homme pour justifier les changements ! »_ répliqua Light, puis elle lui indiqua une ruelle un peu moins empruntée. _« Mais Ayato serait capable de trouver un moyen de me faire sortir de ton corps, même momentanément, pour m'étriper si je te ramène avec la moindre égratignure ! Surtout après jeudi soir !… A gauche, après la librairie ! »_

Etzumy continuait de ruelles en ruelles, guidée par les instructions de la voleuse. Diverses enseignes se succédaient les unes aux autres, et les voies se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentées. De temps à autres, elle croisait un couple, un garçon de rue, une dame à la robe richement fournie abritée sous une ombrelle, un homme en jaquette portant un chapeau haut-de-forme qu'il enlevait pour la saluer. Mais personne ne semblait s'étonner de l'étrangeté de ses vêtements, qui contrastait totalement avec ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

_« Regarde à dix heures ! »_ souffla Light.

Etzumy décala son regard, et croisa celui d'un… d'un samouraï ? Le haut d'un kimono et le large hakama foncés, il avait la main posée sur la poignée d'un katana. Elle s'inclina et il fit de même, quoiqu'en se baissant moins bas. Elle se hâta de tourner après une forge, sous les éclats de rire de la brune.

_- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !_ s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement.

_« Oh non ! C'était trop beau à voir ! »_ riait Light à s'en étouffer. _« Je t'avais prévenu ! Nous sommes hors du temps ! »_

_- Tu m'avais dit que l'écoulement du temps n'était pas le même ! Pas que je risquais de me retrouver nez à nez avec des personnes vieux de plus de deux siècles ! _

_« Au temps pour moi !… Et je peux savoir ce que tu reproches aux vieux de plus de deux siècles, jeune demoiselle ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant de se racler la gorge. Elle continua plus loin et finit par s'arrêter sur ordre de Light, devant un immense portail en bois ouvragé.

- Un maître luthier ? demanda l'hôte en jetant un coup d'œil à l'enseigne fixée sur le mur de pierre.

_« C'est ici que s'achève notre périple ! Maintenant, fais exactement ce que je te dis ! Trace du bout de l'index une clef de sol au-dessus de la poignée, puis une clef de fa une trentaine de centimètres plus haut, au niveau du verrou, et enfin une clef d'ut au centre de l'enseigne ! »_

- Pour quoi faire ? Il ne suffirait pas de toquer à la porte ou de sonner à la cloche ? s'étonna-t-elle en traçant la clef de sol.

_« Ah non ! Nous nous présenterions comme de banals clients et non pas comme des invitées ! »_

- C'est si important ? enchaîna Etzumy en finissant de tracer la clef de fa.

_« Tu as encore du mal à comprendre les rituels. Chaque étape, quelle qu'elle soit, est importante ! Si tu en brûles une, cela brise un équilibre ! C'est comme la conception d'un sceau ! Si tu décides de tracer une ellipse au lieu d'un cercle parfait, tu peux t'attendre à soit, dans le meilleur des cas, que ça t'explose à la figure, soit que ton sort devienne totalement incontrôlable ! »_

- La porte nous aurait explosées à la figure si…

_« Non, tout de même pas ! Sinon ce pauvre luthier n'aurait pas eu de client depuis quelques siècles ! »_

La jeune Hakura finit de tracer la clef d'ut, plus délicate pour elle. Un craquement sourd résonna le long du portail en bois, et finit en un grincement. Le verrou venait de s'ouvrir et l'un des battants bougea légèrement. La voleuse la houspilla pour qu'elle entre immédiatement, et elle le fit juste à temps, car le portail se referma violemment et les verrous se tirèrent. Etzumy frissonna et déglutit difficilement, savoir la seule sortie connue verrouillée la mettait mal à l'aise…

Se concentrant sur autre chose que sur la sortie, elle détailla l'endroit où elle avait été emmenée. Derrière le portail de bois s'étendait une vaste cour, terminée au fond par un jardin. Sur la gauche d'Etzumy se dressait un maison, et probablement l'atelier du maître luthier au rez-de-chaussée. Sur sa droite se tenait le mur d'une autre maison, contre laquelle se dressait un petit porche. Et dans ce porche était assise une personne, lui tournant le dos.

Dans un violent soubresaut, Etzumy fit un pas un pas en arrière, portant une main à sa gorge puis à sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés. Cette présence… A la fois familière et inconnue… Douce et violente… Chaleureuse et glaciale… Sécurisante, et donnant l'impression de danger mortel.

_« Etzumy ! Echangeons ! __**Vite !**__ »_ hurla Light.

La personne tourna la tête, dardant Etzumy de son regard perçant.


	8. Un de ses signes ?

Salutations !  
Désolée désolée désolée du retard ! (Pas taper !) Ce retard monumental est dû à des mois **trop** chargés, et un accès limité à l'ordi (et aussi à une bonne panne d'inspiration... Mais ils se sont tous ligués contre moi, Là-Haut, ou quoi ?)... Excusez-moi encore !

**Disclamer (pour ce chapitre) :** Tous les personnages m'appartiennent ! (Ceux de Yukiru seront très rapidement leur come-back !)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Un de ses signes ?**

_« Etzumy ! Échangeons ! Vite ! »_ hurla Light.

Immédiatement, l'hôte sentit l'esprit de la voleuse submerger le sien et la reléguer en arrière plan. Light ouvrit les yeux et affronta le regard de la personne qui était sortie du porche, gardant une main sur l'un des piliers de bois ouvragé. Une jeune femme, habillée d'une robe blanche. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncés coupés courts, en un carré plongeant vers l'avant, ainsi qu'une fine natte qui partait du haut de sa nuque et qui descendait interminablement, et des yeux bleus vifs nuancés de vert qui la toisaient avec un certain amusement :

- Regardez donc qui voilà ! La première…

- La ferme ! la coupa la voleuse. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Gaihakunachishiki ?

- Tu t'entêtes à dire mon nom en entier…, soupira l'autre, puis reprenant avec un léger sourire : J'ai entendu que tu étais de passage dans ce monde, je suis venue te saluer !

- Je m'en serais passée volontiers !

Light se retourna, et avança vers l'entrée de l'atelier, gardant tout de même un œil sur celle qui était venue la saluer. Ce Haut Esprit, Gaihakunachishiki, la Connaissance des Mondes, l'Informatrice. Elle l'avait déjà croisée une fois… ou deux… Et à chacune de leur rencontre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre sur la défensive. Sa présence avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle savait tout. Ou presque. Elle connaissait tout ce qui relevait des Esprits. Des Esprits comme elle... Tout du moins…

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira, jouant des muscles de ses épaules en se forçant à se détendre. Mais une décharge dans l'épaule gauche mise en écharpe la rappela à l'ordre. Cette foutue blessure… Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose pour booster ses pouvoirs de guérison si elle voulait avancer… Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, elle avait quelque chose à récupérer…

La voleuse entra dans l'atelier après avoir toqué sur la chambranle. Immédiatement, elle sut qu'elle avait frappé à la bonne porte. Sur les étagères s'alignaient non seulement des violons et autres instruments à cordes frottées, mais aussi de fines baguettes qui serviront à la confection d'archets. Un Maître luthier-archetier.

- Oui oui !... Juste un instant !... J'arrive !...

La voix venait d'un escalier de bois coincé dans le fond de la pièce qui semblait mener à l'étage supérieur. Quelqu'un le descendit, légèrement hésitant. Un vieil homme. Il épousseta rapidement ses mains et les frotta contre son tablier, puis s'avança vers l'entrée de son atelier. Quand il leva le regard et croisa celui de Light, il s'arrêta net, écarquilla légèrement les yeux et souffla :

- Oh !... C'est vous... La première...

Elle lui coupa la parole d'un calme mouvement de la main, déclarant doucement avec un faible sourire :

- Ce n'est pas le genre de titre dont je pourrais me vanter...

Le maître hocha la tête, puis lui sourit :

- J'ai pu constater que vous avec l'habitude de vous annoncer !

- Toujours !

- Par rêve, puis à ma porte...

- Vous avez le don de prescience ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comme vous ! répliqua-t-il, toujours tout sourire.

La voleuse ne cacha pas sa surprise. Ce vieil homme l'avait-il su, ou senti ? Chassant ses interrogations d'un geste las de la main, elle avança d'un pas :

- Je suis venue ici pour que vous me confectionnez un archet.

- Vous n'en avez pas ? demanda-t-il, sous-entendant qu'il acceptait.

- Non, je l'ai laissé de côté il y a longtemps... Et j'ai joué dernièrement avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre, inutile de vous dire que ce ne fut pas très agréable...

- Comme le dit le proverbe : "L'archet est l'épée du violoniste." !

Light acquiesça doucement, puis se trouva un tabouret un peu à l'écart et s'assit, laissant le maître à son œuvre. Celui-ci s'étira, joua des épaules et passa en revue des fines baguettes de bois, revenant tantôt à une, tantôt à l'autre, les effleurant du bout des doigts. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une en particulier, la voleuse frémit, détendit au maximum ses épaules, se faisant à nouveau rappeler à l'ordre par la douleur. Le vieil homme qui l'observait du coin de l'œil sourit, puis saisit avec délicatesse la baguette et la détailla :

- Du bois de pernambouc… Grande résilience… Souple… Nerveuse… Impétueuse… Ma foi, ce qui vous correspond tout à fait !

Light hocha imperceptiblement, et la tourna vers la porte où elle avait perçu un mouvement. Gaihakunachishiki, qui s'était réinstallée dans le porche, observait la scène de l'extérieur avec un sourire énigmatique. L'Ange Noire brisa cette vision ô combien désagréable pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le maître archetier. Il rassemblait avec soin toutes les parties nécessaires à la fabrication de l'archet, les énumérant à voix haute :

- La mèche… Le bouton… la vis, le cylindre d'ébène, et les bagues en or… La hausse, en ébène… Le recouvrement… Et la plaque de tête, en or !… Tout y est, nous pouvons commencer !

La spectatrice s'agita un peu sur son siège de fortune, n'osant pas s'adosser au mur, car il y passait un courant d'énergie. De Magie, aussi. Cette pièce encombrée de partout, si ce n'était une artère principale de libre et quelques annexes pour parvenir à divers outils et objets, était devenue en l'espace de quelques instants un temple. Un temple de création.

Le vieil homme souffla une litanie à mi-voix. Un petit cercle magique se dessina à une trentaine de centimètre du sol, près du coin d'une table. Une douce chaleur y prit sa source et l'archetier vint placer la baguette de bois au coin de la table. Lentement, il se mit à courber la baguette pendant une longue demi-heure, juste au-dessus de la source de chaleur. Il effectuait son travail, patiemment, tout en murmurant la même litanie.

Le bruit d'une pendule à l'étage le sortit de sa concentration, et la boule de feu se mit à décroître, pour finir par disparaître. Light sauta sur des jambes engourdies et s'étira longuement. Décidément, elle n'avait vraiment plus l'habitude de rester ainsi immobile pendant aussi longtemps. D'autant plus que la base de ses ailes la démangeait de plus en plus !

Le maître ne fit pas attention à sa cliente, et retourna à la table où il avait laissé toutes les pièces qui serviront au montage de l'archet. Avec la même dextérité, il assembla les pièces une à une. Cachant la vue de son travail à la voleuse à l'aide de son corps, elle se résigna à attendre encore et s'assit à nouveau sur son tabouret, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Une heure, une journée ? Plus, moins ? Jetant un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée à son poignet, elle se rendit compte que la trotteuse avait stoppé sa course à l'heure où elle avait franchi le passage. Bon… Pas moyen de le savoir de ce côté-là…

xxx

- Voilà pour vous, mademoiselle !…

Light émergea de son semi-sommeil et releva la tête pour aviser le vieil homme, l'archet nouvellement créé encore chaud entre ses mains.

- J'en ai profité pour enduire la mèche de colophane, comme il se doit… Et il nous faut parler du paiement !

Light sourit. Cet homme avait beau être un Magicien-Créateur, il n'en restait pas moins un artisan, et un commerçant ! Elle se leva, prit l'archet des mains du maître archetier avec respect et l'examina. Un travail tout en noblesse, il fallait l'avouer. Le bois respirait l'impatience comme un feu ardent, la mèche était impeccable, le tout mis en valeur par la qualité de chaque pièce.

- Évidemment, le paiement…, souffla la voleuse. Quand on reçoit, on donne quelque chose d'équivalent en échange… Dit un peu plus vulgairement, tout travail mérite salaire… Mais pas en monnaie, si mon intuition est juste.

- En effet ! J'aimerais… que vous me jouiez quelque chose !

Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise, et essaya de se dérober, mais le vieil homme n'en démordit pas. Dans un ultime recourt, Light invoqua l'excuse de l'absence de son violon pour pouvoir jouer correctement. Il lui lança un léger regard dubitatif, ce à quoi elle répondit par un soupir irrité :

- Oui je sais… C'est pitoyable, en plus de ne pas être dans mes habitudes…

Elle détourna son regard pour le poser sur son épaule gauche, et commença à la bouger pour tester l'amplitude qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans provoquer d'élancements gênants. L'extrême lui arracha une légère grimace, et elle attendit que le douleur se calme pour prendre le violon que lui tenait le vieil homme :

- Je sais qu'il n'a pas la qualité du Stradivarius que vous avez en votre possession, mais c'est un instrument très ancien.

- Il conviendra..., souffla la voleuse en le prenant en main et en le détaillant.

C'était vrai, ce violon était loin d'être de la même qualité que Loyalität... Elle respira longuement, puis coinça la mentonnière de l'instrument sous son menton, et ferma les yeux. L'archet vint frotter les cordes, arrachant quelques menus sons. Qui devinrent plus puissants, doucereux. Des sons qui atteignent le fond de l'âme, sans oublier de toucher le cœur. Peu à peu, la musique refléta des sentiments. Le Calme, une musique presque silencieuse. L'Amour, la Joie, des notes qui se suivaient allègrement, comme lors d'une farandole. Puis suivirent des sentiments plus graves. La Méfiance, puis la Peur. Et la Terreur. Puis le Silence.

Light stoppa un instant, les yeux toujours fermés. Le maître luthier n'osa pas bouger de la chaise où il s'était assis.

Doucement, les notes recommencèrent à voler dans l'air. L'Incompréhension. Puis le Vide, qui se combla avec un peu d'énergie. Puis une sensation de Froid, mais préoccupé... Soudain, la Peur fit à nouveau son apparition. Momentanément. La Colère la suivit. Se transformant rapidement en Haine. Une Haine meurtrière. Une Haine qui atteint violemment son apogée, et qui retomba aussi sec. A nouveau un silence. Peu à peu vint la Tristesse, des larmes qui coulaient, encore et encore, mais accompagnées d'un désir de garder les sentiments précédents en mémoire. De ne jamais les oublier, pour ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Cette Tristesse fut balayée par la Vie, la Joie revint, épurée par les larmes. Mais l'on pouvait encore sentir la Colère à son état brut, cachée, présente. La Chaleur revint elle-aussi, ainsi que l'Amour, parfois exprimé, parfois caché. Et encore cette Vie.

Et l'Espoir...

Light rouvrit les yeux, recherchant difficilement son souffle. Elle avait mal. Quelque part en elle, elle avait mal. Elle avait fait remonter des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus voulu ressentir depuis bien longtemps. Posant le violon qui se consumait presque entre ses doigts sur la table la plus proche, la violoniste jeta un coup d'œil au grand-père à quelques pas d'elle. Il restait silencieux, incapable de sortir un son de sa gorge. Esquissant un sourire ironique, elle lui demanda :

- Cela suffira-t-il pour le paiement ?

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans rien dire, puis finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Light posa l'archet sur la table et s'y appuya des deux mains.

_- Etzumy... Ça va, à l'intérieur ? _

_ « Moi, ça va mais... et toi ? Tu as l'air complètement... »_

_ - ...chamboulée, lessivée... j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau-compresseur... Rien de bien méchant !_

_ « Si tu le dis... »_

_ - Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Il faudra que tu attendes un petit peu pour pouvoir te débarrasser de moi !_

_ « Dommage ! »_ répliqua Etzumy, empruntant un peu de l'ironie de l'esprit.

La voleuse se redressa et s'étira longuement, sentant quelque chose lui frôler la main. N'y prenant pas garde, elle baissa les bras et observa le grand-père qui se figea en la regardant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Il leva un doigt et le posa sur ses lèvres, l'intimant au silence. Puis, il pointa quelque chose, très près de la tête de la voleuse. Tournant le regard et légèrement la tête, elle tressaillit. Une araignée... Et pas n'importe laquelle... Plutôt petite, un abdomen globuleux, noir brillant, sur lequel était marqué un petit dessin rouge vif. Un sablier rouge vif... Une veuve noire.

- Sa morsure n'est pas toujours mortelle, pour une simple veuve noire ! carillonna la voix de Gaihakunachishiki depuis la porte d'entrée. Mais tu imagines aisément son effet sur ton corps quand elle est renforcée par la magie !

Light tournait le dos au Haut Esprit et resta ainsi, ne voulant surtout pas bouger. Il suffisait du moindre mouvement pour que la sale bête, à présent à la hauteur de son regard, ne lâche son fil et ne lui tombe dessus, lui infligeant sa morsure. Et aucun moyen de bouger sans que l'araignée ne lui tombe dessus, étant coincée entre elle et la table. Il ne fallait pas non plus espérer pouvoir avancer ou reculer, un simple mouvement d'air trop fort provoquerait sa mort… Et à vrai dire, même si elle lui échappait cette fois-ci, ça ne serait que partie remise…

- Gaihakunachishiki, rends-toi un peu utile, pour une fois, et donne-moi...

- Ta-ta-ta ! fit l'autre, avec sûrement un large sourire. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire plaisir ?

- J'avoue que la répartie est bonne, mais laisse-moi ajouter quelque chose ! lui lança Light, avec un énorme sourire. Es-tu prête à endurer le prix pour avoir mis fin non pas une, mais deux vies, et ceci volontairement ? Tu risques ton statut, là !

Le silence se fit derrière la voleuse, et le grand-père cherchait mentalement comment sortir sa cliente de cette situation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par lancer Gaihakunachishiki.

- Tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de palabrer et passe-les-moi !

- Tu es une voleuse, qui me dit que tu vas payer la compensation ?

- Je les paye toujours, ma grande ! Peu importe le moyen, je les paye toujours ! Et il me semble que tu as écouté ma musique, juste à l'instant ?...

Nouveau silence, l'araignée descendant au niveau de son oreille. Même murée dans le silence à l'intérieur de son propre corps, Etzumy n'osait pas parler. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, l'Ange Noire se dit que s'ils voulaient commencer à faire défiler sa vie devant ses yeux, ils avaient intérêt à commencer dès maintenant, parce que le film était plutôt long !

- Très bien ! cracha la voix de l'autre, à contre-cœur.

Light sentit une douce chaleur dans chacune de ses mains. Chaleur qui fut vite remplacée par le toucher d'un métal gravé. Palpant rapidement les deux objets, elle vérifia que c'étaient bien ceux qu'elle voulait. Sous ses doigts se dessinaient... deux éventails... Deux éventails de métal...

- Impec ! souffla-t-elle.

D'un bond rapide, elle fit face à l'araignée qui se détacha de son fil, et chuta droit sur quelques mèches de la chevelure brune encore en l'air. Deux sons cristallins résonnèrent et l'instant d'après, la voleuse avait les deux bras déployés, les éventails ouverts, un genou à terre. Et l'araignée, coupée en quatre, qui tomba au sol accompagnée de quelques bouts de cheveux. Les morceaux de l'insecte se décomposèrent en poussière, qui disparut.

- Une... une telle créature... dans mon atelier... Elle annonce un malheur... Une mort..., bafouilla le vieux luthier.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous, lança Light avant de se relever. Mais contre moi...

Elle fixa l'endroit où gisait auparavant la dépouille de la veuve noire, les sourcils froncés. Ce sablier... Encore ce sablier... Et merde !...

Fermant les deux éventails d'un claquement sec, à la manière d'une geisha, elle attrapa son nouvel archet et sortit de l'atelier. Elle passa le portail de bois massif qui se verrouilla derrière elle, puis emprunta une ruelle.

- C'est un de ses signes...

La silhouette sombre disparut à l'angle d'un croisement.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	9. Musicien

_Coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec un grand chapitre [Après deux mois...] (La ferme !) qui vous fera plaisir - du moins, je l'espère très fort -, et qui marque la fin de la première partie ! Je ne dirai pas ce qui se passe dans la deuxième, même sous la torture ! [T'as pas l'air convaincue...] (Merci de me soutenir !) _

**_Bonne Lecture !_**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 9 :** Musicien.

Etzumy était assise à son bureau, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur les deux éventails de métal. Ils ressemblaient à des tessens, des éventails de guerre. Sur chacun, les deux lames externes étaient plus épaisses et finement ciselées. Les autres lames étaient aussi en métal, bien que plus fines. Et toutes possédaient un tranchant redoutable, dont la veuve noire avait fait les frais...

- Dis Light... Ils sont à toi ?...

_« De quoi ? »_ répondit la voix enfarinée de la voleuse, à moitié endormie. _« Les éventails ? Oui oui... Ils sont à moi !... »_ Puis silence radio.

Rentrées il y a à peine quelques minutes, Light avait failli se faire dessouder par Ayato. Etzumy et elle avaient passé une petite heure dans l'autre monde, alors que presque quatre heures s'étaient écoulée ici... Inutile de dire que le père de l'hôte était fou d'inquiétude, et que voir la voleuse rentrer exténuée l'avait rendu fou de rage.

_« Etzumy, ton père est une brute sanguinaire… »_ lâcha Light. _« Il va falloir que je demande __**sérieusement**__ à Erei __**comment**__ elle a fait pour se retrouver mariée à lui !… C'est le genre de mauvaise surprise auxquelles je ne m'habitue jamais !… »_

- "Le genre de mauvaise surprise" ?

_« __**Oui !**__ Imagine ne serait-ce que quelques secondes la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ! »_ s'emporta Light, montrant qu'elle était épuisée. _« Tu te réveilles avec l'impression d'avoir dormi une bonne centaine d'années et tu découvres une petite ado ! Tu la connais pas, mais ça fait rien, tu vis dans son corps, pour le meilleur et __**surtout**__ pour le pire ! Merci à celui qui a conçu ce foutu système d'échange, les sentiments amoureux te permettent de mettre de temps à autres le nez dehors !… Mais, par-dessus le marché, tu découvres que ton ancienne hôte n'est plus la même que celle que tu as laissée, qui a une bonne vingtaine d'années de plus que la dernière fois que tu t'es endormie, et dans le cas d'Erei, __**tu ne peux pas piffer le mari à moins d'un kilomètre à la ronde !**__ »_ Et s'en suivit un juron magistral, qui aurait fait trembler l'être le plus vulgaire et le mieux accroché de tout le Japon, voire d'Asie.

L'hôte laissa un silence s'installer, la voleuse prenant le temps de retrouver sa respiration. Puis, dans un souffle, l'adolescente lui demanda si ça allait.

_« Oui… Ça fait du bien de piquer une gueulante… Surtout quand on est fatiguée… »_

Elle sourit, puis jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à son agenda qui trônait sur un coin du bureau.

- Kyou ? fit Wizu en l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle soupira, éteignit la lampe de son bureau, puis se leva difficilement et se traîna jusqu'à son lit. Non, c'était trop tard pour les devoirs… Elle était crevée, elle n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer deux minutes d'affilée… Alors, autant aller immédiatement se coucher.

L'adolescente se changea dans le noir et glissa sous les draps, le petit démon sombre venant se placer sur son ventre. Sans prévenir, elle se mit sur le côté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Près de son cœur, tout près, il y avait un énorme vide. Un vide douloureux. Quelqu'un lui manquait.

- Satoshi-kun…

xxx

Lorsqu'Etzumy ouvrit les yeux, elle s'attendait à se retrouver dans son lit, le réveil ne tardant pas à sonner. Mais, léger bémol, ce n'était pas elle qui avait le contrôle de son corps, mais Light. Celle-ci était face à l'ordinateur de son hôte, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, les pensées fusant à toute vitesse.

_« Light ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »_

- Oh ! fit la voleuse, un peu surprise. Je t'ai réveillée ? Excuse-moi !

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

- Rien de bien important, rendors-toi !

_« Tu te souviens ce que Krad a dit, une fois ? Que ton caractère influait sur ceux de tes hôtes ! Et bien, revers de la médaille, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça ! »_

- Va savoir pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne même pas…, soupira la brune en fermant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques secondes de silence, et recommença à pianoter. Etzumy lui demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien chercher.

- Ton père a rassemblé des informations sur…

Un arbre généalogique s'afficha sur l'écran, Light croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

- Alexander Reiss.

La voleuse fronça les sourcils, parcourant l'arbre du regard, de bas en haut, remontant les filiations. Ce garçon serait un descendant de la lignée originelle des musiciens ? Comment ? Normalement, la lignée aurait dû s'arrêter… A moins que…

_- Chika…_

Cette jeune femme, aux yeux ambrés… Celle qui avait été à ses côtés durant sa _première_ vie… Elle avait dû avoir des enfants après sa disparition… Light vérifia sur la base de données, avant de lâcher un juron peu appréciable à l'égard du mec qui avait conçu ça, et un peu aussi envers Ayato, parce que ça l'arrangeait. La base de données ne remontait pas assez loin !… Mais après tout, il y a un moyen plus rapide de le vérifier ! Light ferma l'ordinateur, quitta le pyjama d'Etzumy, trop petit pour elle de toute façon, et s'habilla rapidement.

_« Light… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » _

_- Je dois vérifier quelque chose !_

La voleuse attrapa son archet et descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés, Wizu marchant précautionneusement dans ses pas, car Erei n'avait pas désactivé les pièges. La mère d'Etzumy ne se sentait pas bien depuis la veille. La brune passa la porte du sous-sol et lorsqu'elle y fut, elle prit Loyalität, le Stradivarius des Hikari, tranquillement posé sur un piédestal à côté du Piano d'Argent, plus calme que d'habitude. Puis elle sortit de la pièce et remonta vers le salon. Trouvant un étui que Kohané avait réussi à dénicher quelque part, elle y déposa le violon et l'archet, le ferma et le prit par la anse. Ouvrant une fenêtre, elle sauta à l'extérieur puis fit un geste de la main pour que personne n'ait l'idée d'utiliser cette ouverture pour entrer dans la maison. Elle sentit un poids plume se poser sur son épaule. Wizu. Le démon soutint le regard de la voleuse, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, même pour toutes les fraises du monde. Light libéra un soupir, et il se transforma en ailes noires qui vinrent se fixer dans le dos de la voleuse et la soulevèrent rapidement du sol.

xxx

Les battements souples et amples, Light survolait la ville tout en la sondant du regard. Puis, elle finit par se poser sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel, encore en pleine activité. La demeure de ce jeune Reiss devait être bien loin d'ici. Elle prit une longue inspiration, puis émit un long sifflement monocorde, variant juste les quelques notes de fin.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

- Je l'appelle…, répondit-elle en s'élançant à nouveau dans les airs, dans une direction précise.

xxx

- Alex-chan ! lança Umi du rez-de-chaussée pour la énième fois. Va te coucher !

- Oui Maman…

Le jeune Alexander finissait de taper son rapport du vol de la nuit dernière, un mauvais arrière-goût dans la bouche. Loyalität… Il avait laissé cette voleuse damnée s'en emparer… Ce violon, l'un des trésors de sa famille…

- J'y vais…, soupira-t-il en abaissant l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

L'adolescent se leva, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à la lettre de trois kilomètres reposant sur son bureau. Décidément, Joseph García lui écrivait beaucoup, ces temps-ci… Est-ce que c'était dû au fait que le jeune espagnol soit blond, contrairement à son aîné et à la plupart des espagnols ? Mystère… Dans sa dernière lettre, il relatait la fameuse _réunion de famille_, plus communément appelé le _Conseil des Musiciens_, à laquelle Alexander n'avait pas pu assister. Le blond avait revu bon nombre d'amis que l'on perdait de vue à cause des distances, et regrettait l'absence de l'héritier de la Famille Principale. Et en tant que la Branche Cadette la plus proche de celle des Reiss, les García avaient dû présider toute la rencontre. « T'es bien gentil, Alex, je t'apprécie beaucoup, sois-en sûr, mais c'est la **dernière fois** que tu me fais un coup pareil ! Tu ramèneras tes fesses la prochaine fois, Japon ou pas ! » Est-ce que ça avait été si éprouvant que ça ?

Le jeune allemand replia la lettre et la replaça dans son enveloppe. Soudain, il se raidit et ferma les yeux. Un son lui parvenait… doux, lointain… accompagné d'une étrange sensation… comme si c'était un appel… auquel succédait un écho… Lorsqu'il fut terminé, le jeune policier fonça à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Il eut juste le temps de voir deux ailes noires passer devant la fenêtre avant de continuer leur chemin, stagner un peu au-dessus des arbres, puis fondre vers le sol. Immédiatement, il descendit quatre par quatre les escaliers et se précipita dehors.

- Je reviens !

- Atten…

Trop tard, la porte d'entrée venait de claquer. Umi la regarda encore quelques secondes, puis soupira et reporta son regard sur l'horloge. Onze heures du soir…

- Décidément, ça bouge tout le temps à cet âge !…

La mère d'Alexander se leva, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un vieux livre sur l'une des étagères les plus hautes. A l'intérieur, elle trouva une vieille clef en métal qu'elle prit et ouvrit un tiroir d'une grande commode en bois ouvragé au salon.

- Ton destin, lié à ton sang, te rattrape, Alex-chan…

Elle en tira un magnifique et noble violon qui somnolait sur un large coussin de velours. Il était de couleur de bois normale et gravé sur ses côtés avec des motifs en or, d'où son nom…

- Majestät… Ça fait très longtemps… non ?

En actionnant les chevilles et frottant les cordes de son archet, la femme aux cheveux bleus nuit accorda le violon, puis le posa précautionneusement dans un étui, posé sur la commode. Elle enfila ensuite des gants en cuir pour saisir un autre violon dans le tiroir. Celui-ci était totalement noir, à l'exception des chevilles qui étaient de couleur fer. Elle le mit dans un autre étui, un archet avec, le ferma et sortit de la maison, un étui dans chaque main.

- Ce soir, tu vas devoir y faire face.

xxx

Light atterrit légèrement dans un petit parc, désert en cette heure tardive. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours, puis avisa un banc à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle s'y assit et posa l'étui sur ses genoux. Wizu reprit son apparence de lapin transgénique et se posa sur l'épaule de son maître, attentif à ses moindres gestes.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »_

_- On attend. _

xxx

Ça faisait quelques minutes que Light avait fermé les yeux, à l'écoute des moindres sons de la nuit. Seul un léger vent coupait irrégulièrement le silence. Silence qui fut entrecoupé par d'autres bruits que ceux du vent. Des pas sur le gravier. Un bruit de course.

- C'est pas trop tôt…

Pas le moins du monde dérangée par l'arrivée de cet invité, Light ouvrit le yeux et tourna son regard brun vers Alexander, à plusieurs mètres d'elle, essoufflé. Il avait du mal à croire que la voleuse venait le narguer. Elle le détailla sans rien dire, puis soupira, avant de poser l'étui à côté d'elle et de se lever. N'ayant pas l'intention de se presser, elle épousseta négligemment son pantalon noir.

- Tu as entendu l'appel et pourtant tu n'as rien pris avec toi…

La brune se redressa, et peint son regard d'un profond ennui :

- Quel pathétique héritier tu fais…

Le jeune Allemand serra les dents et les poings. Qu'était cette fille pour le juger ? Light troqua rapidement son air agacé par un léger sourire sarcastique :

- Heureusement que Maman est là pour sauver les meubles !…

Le regard de la voleuse allait au-delà d'Alexander, qui le suivit et se retourna. Sa mère le dépassa sans lui accorder un regard et vint se planter à quelques mètres de Light, et posa l'étui contenant le violon noir à côté d'elle. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux femmes. Umi amorça lentement un mouvement : elle leva son archet et le pointa en direction de la voleuse. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Wizu pour sauter du banc et s'interposer entre elles, tous griffes et crocs dehors. Ce mouvement lui rappelait trop le Commandant Elena voulant achever Dark, et With par la même occasion.

Light le rappela à l'ordre d'une voix ferme. Le pelage du démon se dégonfla et il se tourna vers son maître, inquiet et attentif. Elle lui murmura quelques mots, et il retourna sur le banc, se postant près de l'étui. La mère d'Alexander planta un regard sévère dans celui calme de la voleuse :

- Tu as su manipuler la Loyauté, l'un des trois Stradivarius des Hikari, j'en conclus que tu es de la lignée des Musiciens…

- C'est probable, ou pas…, répondit Light avec un sourire ironique. Mais à vrai dire, ce serait plutôt à moi de vérifier si tu en fais partie. Quel morceau choisis-tu ?

Umi posa un genou à terre, ouvrit son étui et prit avec respect l'instrument qu'il contenait. Light fit de même.

- Le morceau ancestral, répondit l'humaine.

- Tanz vom Federn, compléta l'autre dans un souffle.

Une aura puissante entoura les deux violons. Lorsque les cordes vibrèrent, le talent des deux femmes se révéla. Les violons jouaient en intermittence, comme un dialogue, un duel, où chacun essayait de s'imposer tout en respectant l'autre. Une danse légère, une mélodie puissante. Une Magie ancestrale, transmise de mère en fille depuis que les Musiciens avaient vu le jour. Et chacune avait le sourire. Elles prenaient plaisir à jouer ainsi, à se défier, à atteindre leurs propres limites, et à les dépasser.

Le morceau ne dura pas plus que quelques minutes, mais ce furent les minutes les plus magiques de la vie d'Alexander. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère jouer avec une telle passion et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en totale admiration devant elle. Et, à contre-cœur, il dut s'avouer que cette sale voleuse était une adversaire de taille pour sa mère… Elle était même trop talentueuse pour n'être qu'une simple voleuse… Il serra les dents. Non, une personne comme elle, volant des œuvres d'arts, ne pouvait pas être de la Famille des Musiciens… Totalement inconcevable.

- Tu es de… de la lignée des Musiciens…, hoqueta Umi.

Alexander revint rapidement à la réalité. La musique s'était évaporée dans la nuit, et les deux violonistes se toisaient mutuellement. Mais Umi était exténuée. Jouer à un tel niveau et à une telle puissance, voilà un exercice à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Tandis que Light respirait normalement, quoiqu'un peu fort. Soit ce petit duel ne l'avait que peu affectée, soit elle arrivait à dissimuler sa fatigue.

- Et moi qui commençait à en douter ! railla la voleuse.

Après avoir bâillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle s'étira longuement, puis reporta son attention sur l'étui posé sur le gravier, à côté de Umi. Celle dernière comprit et se plaça devant, la défiant d'y toucher. Light sourit intérieurement – comme ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là ! – et une plume noire se matérialisa dans la main qui tenait l'archet. Elle flotta un instant quand la brune la lâcha, fila à toute vitesse entre les jambes d'Umi, et toucha l'étui. Il brilla un instant, puis disparut pour réapparaître aux pieds de la propriétaire de la plume. Sans autre forme de préambule, elle posa un genou à terre et ouvrit l'étui. Le violon noir.

- Eisenschwert…

La Majesté, la Loyauté, et l'Épée de Fer… Comme quoi, Maître Stradivari et les Hikari avaient eu une belle inspiration pour ce qui était des noms ! Elle posa un bras sur son genou et garda son autre main sur le couvercle, fixant l'instrument de son regard et engageant une conversation visuelle avec lui. Au bout d'un moment, les cordes de Loyalität se mirent à vibrer, et celles d'Eisenschwert leur firent écho.

- Je vois…

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit, se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas après avoir pointer le violon noir du bout de l'archet et fait un signe à Alexander. Celui-ci chercha le regard de sa mère, mais ne trouva qu'un hochement de tête en réponse. Il s'avança, prit un archet que lui tendait sa mère et se planta devant l'étui ouvert. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se pencha et effleura la table d'harmonie, puis prit une grande inspiration et le prit fermement. Une décharge le parcourut, le faisant sursauter. Puis, la douleur se diffusa, devenant une chaleur assez agréable…

- Je n'ai pas la franche habitude de bailler aux corneilles, gamin ! le rappela Light.

Alexander leva les yeux et vit la voleuse coincer la mentonnière sous son menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? grogna l'Allemand, plaçant l'instrument.

- Seulement te tester. Je choisis le morceau. La Trille du Diable, de Tartini.

Le violon blanc vibra en premier, le noir suivit, mais resta légèrement en retrait durant la première partie. Alexander avait du mal à respirer correctement, totalement emporté par la cadence. Son énergie bouillonnait, il avait l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Tous ses sens se mirent à tourbillonner quand, au bout de deux interminables minutes, Light changea le rythme, permettant à Eisenschwert et à Loyalität de dialoguer. Un duel semblable à celui que Majestät avait engagé commença, et se solda par une retraite amusée du violon blanc, laissant délibérément l'avantage au noir. Ce dernier commença à triller frénétiquement, remis souvent dans le droit chemin par son aîné. Mais le jeune Allemand ne contrôlait plus son instrument, se laissait totalement mener. Quand, au prix d'un effort surhumain, il parvint à lâcher son archet, il tomba à genoux, le souffle éraillé.

Light clôtura le test par quelques notes, afin d'apaiser les deux violons et la Magie qui tournoyait autour d'eux. Puis, elle baissa les bras, l'air navré :

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es un piètre héritier…

Elle observa Umi s'agenouiller à côté de son fils et demander si ça allait. Elle ne reçut en réponse qu'une quinte de toux. Le regard dur, elle tenta de le défendre.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

- Lorsque je vivais parmi les Musiciens, les enfants de son âge se préparaient à être tester pour recevoir le titre de Maître, la coupa la voleuse en se détournant.

- Penserais-tu à quelqu'un en particulier ?

Light s'arrêta net et profita du fait qu'elle tournait le dos à Umi pour fermer les yeux et chasser des pensées naissantes, d'anciens souvenirs. Puis, elle se tourna à demi vers la musicienne et répliqua avec un léger sourire ironique :

- Peut-être, ou peut-être pas !

Elle plaça Loyalität et l'archet dans l'étui puis, après avoir murmuré quelques paroles de remerciement envers l'instrument, elle le ferma et le prit en main. La voleuse s'éloigna de quelques pas, prête à partir.

- Attend !

Light s'immobilisa, Wizu sauta sur son épaule. Umi, qui s'était relevée, s'avança de quelques pas.

- Tu as dû connaître… une fille qui devait vivre en même temps que toi, lorsque tu as vécu chez les Musiciens.

La brune tourna légèrement la tête, l'observant d'un regard en coin. Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant…

- Elle a été sacrée Maître.

- Quoi ? souffla la brune, interdite.

L'instant de surprise passé, la voleuse caressa Wizu, les yeux dans le vague, pensive. Le démon poussa un petit gémissements plaintif, comme inquiet de voir sa maîtresse dans un tel état. L'expression songeuse de Light finit par se transformer en un sourire ironique.

- Un coup de Chika, je parie ! murmura-t-elle.

Elle signala d'une légère tape sur le front de Wizu qu'ils pouvaient mettre les voiles. Il se transforma en ailes noires et souleva sa maîtresse en quelques battements.

- C'est bien noté ! lança-t-elle en guise de salut.

Alexander se releva péniblement et se précipita vers sa mère, l'empoignant par le bras :

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ?

- Elle a encore quelque chose à faire, Alex-chan..., souffla Umi. Soyons patients, comme elle l'a été...

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**

_Et **Bonne Année** un petit peu en avance ! Et pour ceux qui sont tatillon sur les horaires :** Joyeux Non-Nouvel An **!_


	10. Ceux qui connaissent le monde savent

Salutations !

Voilà donc la transition, c'est vrai, un peu courte ! Dont le début contient un Cross-Over entre cette histoire et _Trois Mondes _qui restera encore en suspens jusqu'à ce que _Chaînes d'un Passé _soit terminée !

**_RAR :_**

**Eldar-Melda :** Ravie que les passages t'ont plu ! Et, tu sais quoi, en SVT, on étudie la procréation ! Cela ne te rappelle pas un léger fou-rire matinal ? (Enfin... Toi, tu étais en train de rire pendant que je me demandais comment j'avais encore réussi à sortir une question/connerie pareille...)

**Megamoimeme **: Kyou ! * imagine megamoimeme en train de danser devant l'ordi* * secoue violemment la tête * Merci beaucoup de rester fidèle au poste et de continuer à me suivre ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Note :** Le titre du chapitre est une citation du manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle des CLAMP.

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 :_**

**_"Ceux qui connaissent le monde savent qu'il n'y en a pas qu'un seul."_**

Etzumy ouvrit doucement les yeux. Avant de voir suffisamment clair pour discerner quelque chose, elle parvint à entendre un bruit d'agitation, dans les environs. Fronçant les sourcils, elle cligna des yeux, tourna la tête, et regarda autour d'elle, surprise. Impossible… La matsuri... ! Comme la fois où Krad l'avait attaquée de front... Tout semblait pareil. Les passants en yukata, les stands, les lampions, la musique en fond. Tout... Sauf qu'elle sentait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, elle ne sentait pas quelque chose.

Elle se leva de son banc où elle était couchée, et épousseta son pantalon dans un geste nerveux. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle reconnut vaguement l'allée que Light et elle avaient empruntée, et plus loin, en hauteur, la porte qu'elles avaient passée pour rentrer... Ces événements semblaient si loin...

- Light, tu m'entends ?...

Pas de réponse, ni de chaleur au fond d'elle. Ce qui signifiait que la voleuse était dehors, probablement à l'endroit où Etzumy s'était réveillée, la dernière fois. Elle fit demi-tour et remonta l'allée au pas de course, presque en courant, détaillant chaque personne qu'elle croisait, chaque groupe, chaque banc où certains s'arrêtaient. Et elle finit par la repérer sur un banc, plus à l'écart. Non... mais il y avait un problème... Il... il y avait...

- ... deux Light ?...

Les deux, quasiment identiques. Sauf quelques traits. Celle qui était assise sur le banc semblait plus jeune et écoutait attentivement les paroles de l'autre, qui semblait plus mature, assise sur le haut du dossier du banc, un verre à moitié plein à la main. L'une était _sa_ Light... Mais laquelle ?

Après avoir ajouté quelque chose, celle qui était assis sur le dossier leva les yeux vers Etzumy et lui fit signe d'approcher avec un sourire. L'autre la détailla avec un mélange de surprise et d'émerveillement, et souffla :

- Alors… c'est toi ?

- Je… je suis Etzumy Hakura, se présenta-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

La jeune Light sourit et s'inclina en retour, alors que l'autre éclata de rire :

- Allons allons ! Cessez vos civilités entre vous ! Etzu, voici une autre Light Maze ! Elle est ton "autre-toi" !

Etzumy fronça les sourcils. Light était _son autre-elle_, alors comment pouvait-elle en avoir une troisième ?…

- A vrai dire, souffla l'autre, mon autre nom, mon nom humain, est Anni Hakura. Si j'ai bien compris ce que ta Light m'a dit, nous partageons la même âme.

Cette fois, Etzumy les regardait sans rien comprendre. Elle regarda sa Light, celle qui vivait en elle, qui précisa :

- Anni, appelons-la Anni pour éviter de s'embrouiller, vit dans une autre réalité de notre monde ! Une autre version, si tu préfères ! Chez elle, Dark et Krad vivent dans des corps séparés de Daisuké et Satoshi. Ils ont, aussi, une autre histoire. Ni meilleure, ni pire… Enfin, ça dépend du point de vue !

- Et toi Light, est-ce que tu y existes ? Puisque Anni endosse ton nom…

- Il semblerait que mon âme ne se soit pas réincarnée depuis deux siècles ! J'ai moi-même, par le passé, rencontré mon "autre-moi" du monde d'Anni. Une rencontre forte intéressante et enrichissante, d'ailleurs…

Light sourit, puis vida d'une seule traite le verre qu'elle tenait en main, alors que Anni et Etzumy se dévisageaient mutuellement. Anni, contrairement à Light, avait les traits un peu plus jeunes, dénués de cette expérience vieille de plus de deux siècles et demi dont Light disposait.

- Dis-moi…, commençait Etzumy, un peu mal à l'aise, quel âge as-tu, dans ton monde ?

- Officiellement, j'ai environ seize ans. Officieusement, j'en ai dix-neuf… Comme tu le vois, je suis loin du compte de ta Light !…

Elles échangèrent deux ou trois autres informations, avant qu'Etzumy ne frissonne violemment. Light, du haut de son dossier, se redressa rapidement et regarda les alentours, aux aguets. Anni aussi, inquiète.

- Anni, souffla Light, je crois que quelqu'un est entré dans ta chambre…

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te réveilles immédiatement, ne prenons pas de risques !

Anni hocha la tête et, après avoir salué Light et son hôte, disparut dans un nuage de plumes noires. Light soupira, et se massa négligemment l'épaule :

- Elle en aura, des ennuis… Et pas des petits…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai rêvé… Ça reste assez flou, mais le sens y était…

Elle sourit, par un de ces sourires qui voulaient dire qu'eux non plus, ils n'allaient pas être très tranquilles dans les temps à venir. Ce qui inquiéta un peu Etzumy, mais elle la rassura par un sourire plus franc.

- Bon ! Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, nous aussi !

La jeune Hakura acquiesça, puis fit volte-face pour se diriger vers la porte par laquelle elles étaient passées la dernière fois pour rentrer. Mais deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules, la forçant à s'arrêter, et deux ailes noires lui bouchèrent la vue d'un voile de ténèbres.

- Cette fois, on peut se permettre d'utiliser un raccourci ! murmura la voleuse sur un ton amusé à l'oreille de son hôte.

xxx

- Pour la prochaine fois, vous parcourrez les différents profils que vous avez sélectionnés aujoud'hui et choisirez un correspondant ! Attention, il y a plus de filles dans leur classe que dans la vôtre, nous serons donc obligé de trancher ! Bonne journée !

Après avoir salué leur professeur pricipal, les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires, la cloche ponctuant la sortie de l'adulte. Bizarrement, Satoshi se sentait léger…

- Nom d'un chien !…, grogna Saéhara à deux tables de lui. On connaît personne, les vieux vont nous faire tout un bins pas croyable au moment du départ, et il va falloir qu'on aille en cours par-dessus le marché ? C'est n'importe quoi !…

- Si tu arrêtais de râler, Saéhara-kun, lança le chef de classe, tu pourrais peut-être te mettre à tes corvées !

- Daisuké-chéri ! s'exclama le journaliste d'une voix mielleuse. Est-ce tu pourrais…

Il tourna la tête vers la place de son ami d'enfance. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la chaise avait déjà été remontée, et le rouquin avait pris la poudre d'escampette depuis quelques secondes…

- Et merde…

Et, sur-ce, avec un grand sourire qu'il ne prenait même pas la peine de cacher, le délégué lui tendit le balais.

xxx

Daisuké attendit quelques minutes que son camarade aux yeux clairs le rejoigne au détour d'un couloir. Ensemble, il continuèrent un bout de chemin, jusqu'à ce que Riku Harada les rattrape. Pour Satoshi, le message était clair. Il allait devoir rentrer seul…

- Hiwatari-kun, j'ai chipé ça, pour toi ! Je suis le seul à l'avoir vue ! lui confia le petit voleur avec un sourire chaleureux en lui tendant une feuille.

Puis, après un rapide salut, il le quitta en compagnie de sa petite-amie, le laissant seul avec sa légère incompréhension et son sourcil arqué de surprise. Pourquoi avait-il pris soin de subtiliser cette feuille avant tout le monde ? Il baissa les yeux sur le papier, commença à lire les premières lignes…

…_et son cœur frémit, répandant une douce chaleur, une agréable sensation en lui._

Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à sourire.

- Merci beaucoup de l'attention, Niwa…, murmura-t-il avant de rentrer chez lui.


End file.
